Vandread: The Secrets of Dita and Hibiki
by Soulimpared
Summary: After awakening from a very horrific nightmare he soon realizes that his origin is much more mysterious, Dita starts to go through the same process. The two fall for each other, as their knowledge about the relationship between men and women increase.
1. The Nightmare

_A/N: This is my first Vandread fan fic, but since there's not many, I thought i should make one. If you like it Review. I'm new to it so bear with me._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread or anything relating to it._**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

Massive explosions caused the ship to rock back forth as it struggled to maintain flight, but it was wearing down under its own weight. With another explosion, the lights had went out. Causing a large veil of darkness to sweep through the corridors of the Nirvana. Running blindly through the dark, Hibiki tried his best to remember the path of the hall. At his tail, ran Dita, she held his hand so he could guide her. A large earsplitting alarm echoed through the ship, a large indication that it was beginning to shut down. With one swift motion, a long metal door closed in front of them. Hibiki slammed into it as Dita fell backward onto the floor. Realizing that this could be the end, he frantically found Dita and pulled her to her feet. He began his sprint in the other direction. But that plan didn't seem to comply with destiny as another metal door closed. They were now trapped in a pitch black corridor, they had no way of escaping. Dita wrapped her arms around Hibiki and squeezed hard. They had no more options, the two teens heard the echoing of missile fire and explosions. The air soon became very thin as they both began to breathe heavily, Hibiki sat with Dita still clutched to his chest. This was it, they had reached the peak of their lives. He couldn't see but felt Dita's giant blue eyes gazing at him, wondering if he would perhaps have a plan to escape. No such thing crossed his mind. The harvest ships had finally won, they had already destroyed half of the Nirvana and sure as hell had intentions to destroy the other. He felt his heart pound heavily in his chest, actually he felt two heartbeats. His and Dita's.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will find us." said Dita trying to sound cheerful but all that came out was a voice full of fear and sorrow. He knew for a fact that no one was going to come, he had a feeling that she knew as well.

"At least we're together, just you and I." he said embracing her. Although she was slightly taken aback by the comment, she felt a strange warmness deep inside her chest. This was the closes she had ever been with a man. Her ears perked up when she felt something dripping on her shoulder, following that a sob. Dita couldn't believe Hibiki was actually crying on her shoulder as it was contagious. She too felt a brim of tears flow through her eyes, they were going to die. This was the end, life was beginning to cease to exist.

"Please, Mr. Alien. Don't. We have to stay strong, we just have to..." she said hiccuping. She wasn't even able to keep up with what she had just said. The fact that you're going to die can do that. The floor trembled as the whole hall began to shake, Dita hugged him harder as if she was going to fall if she didn't. Soon she saw glimpses of her life flash vividly around her eyes like a bad movie trying to attract her attention. She tried to shake if off, but the more she refused death the more it seemed to draw near. With one final explosion, the hall ripped and twisted into a blazing inferno. Hibiki and Dita flinched as surprisingly none of the flames touched them. No doubt their seconds were numbered, Hibiki took this time generously.

"Dita... I lo...ve..."

The Nirvana was destroyed.

Hibiki fell hard to the floor with a loud thump, he winced in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. This was the third day he had that dream, the same exact dream still drifted in his mind for three days straight without signs of showing mercy. He needed to take his mind off it, he no longer felt like himself. He rubbed his eyes as he continued through the darkness and out to the hall. Maybe just a quick flight in his Vanguard will soothe him, maybe the blackness of space will aid him in his attempt to free his thoughts. He tip toed through the long passages, not wanting to be caught. He managed to get to the hangar, but when he did, his hopes of being alone was soon destroyed when he spotted a red haired young woman not to far from where he stood. He took a few steps back, maybe he could leave before being noticed.

She turned around.

Damn.

But it wasn't the fact that he got caught made him confused, it was the sorrowful face pasted on Dita's face which had done that. She seemed rather down, which was abnormal for her personality. He had a chance to leave but his mind argued against it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Dita wasn't expecting him to and was rather hesitant at first, but she figured it was only Hibiki. She walked over to him, as her eyes hadn't left the floor. She was only centimeters from his face before she decided to look straight at him, without warning and to a very surprised and shocked Hibiki, she kissed him.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" he spatted out. Dita immediately fell to her knees clutching Hibiki's shirt, a flow of tears escaped through her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to... I just don't want to lose you." she whispered. Hibiki panicked and went down to her level, feeling sympathetic for her for the way he had reacted. Besides the veil of guilt had been lowered over his eyes, he still felt a rush of confusion What did she mean by losing him? He looked around, he didn't want any other woman on this ship to see this, for a fact he knew someone was going to take this the wrong way, occasionally these things didn't work the way he had wanted.

"Hey? What's going on here?" said a female voice. Hibiki turned around but tried to conceal Dita's face from view, he didn't need any more attention then he was getting already. Misty inched toward them, her small little creature bouncing sleepily on her shoulder.

"Hibiki? Is she bothering you again?" she said dreamily. Dita heard her and looked the other way, she was causing much attention just for simple dream she had. Or to put in a more descriptive way, her nightmare. Hibiki glared at Misty angrily, he had enough of her putting her down.

"Shut up, and leave us alone. Mind your own business" he yelled harshly. Dita looked up at Hibiki as Misty stormed away cursing at the top of her lungs, mostly insults. He looked at Dita and smiled. "Look, I'm going for a ride, if you come we can talk about this" he said. She simply nodded.

_There you have it, chapter one is complete. Chapter two is coming shortly. Review!_


	2. The Bonded Dream

_A/N: This story beings to get interesting, Dita and Hibiki are getting closer to each other both spiritually and physically. Read as they slowly begin to intertwine, from chapter to chapter. Hope you like it._

**Chapter Two: The Bonded Dream**

"Mr. Alien, do you believe in destiny?" asked Dita as she set her dread into a cruise, Hibiki through for a moment as he glided at Dita's side. In truth, he really didn't believe in destiny since his life never had depended in it. He felt that destiny was something people say when they can't predict their own life's.

"Mr, Alien?" she said. Hibiki snapped out of his thought and shot a quick glance at her dread.

"Yeah, whatever." he said without thinking. He didn't want to explain to her that destiny wasn't in his vocabulary. "So, what's wrong? I know that you didn't act the way you just did because you just wanted to ask me that?" he said. Dita smiled, a new feeling came over her. Even though Hibiki was somewhat a jerk at times, she quickly realized that she could talk to him about anything. This being one of them.

"Um, do you ever take the time to think that just maybe... even though we came from different planets and have different origins, that we could be together? Like that thing Misty likes to say... boyfriend and girlfriend?" she stuttered through her sentences. Maybe what she said was a little too suggestive. She had expected Hibiki to start yelling but instead she heard a slight laugh. She blushed, was he laughing at her? Hibiki couldn't but help but laugh, not because of her question but for her serious tone that never really sounded like her personality. No, to him it was just a nervous tick.

"I'm not laughing at you if that's what you're thinking. It's just funny that you mention that, you see. I couldn't sleep because I had a dream about us." he said rubbing his head, he sounded very stupid when he was trying to keep his cool. Dita felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest when he finished, an immediate spark went off in her mind.

"Did you say 'dream'?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I also had a dream. If by any chance, does this dream include the destruction of the Nirvana?" she said. Hibiki nearly froze from that, it took him all of 5 seconds to analyze the question and to think it over.

"Wait a second? Don't tell me you had the same dream?" he said.

"Uh-huh. I remember it so well, I can even remember the very last syllables you spoke to me as if it actually happened. It's strange, it didn't feel like a dream more like an old memory." she spoke. Hibiki disregarded the last few words, and focused more on "the last few syllables you to spoke to me" part. He knew what he was going to say, hopefully she didn't catch on to it.

"Is it true? Hibiki?" she said finally. Wow, she actually called him by his name. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

"What?" he spoke in a whisper hoping she didn't hear it.

"What you said in that dream? Do you... love me?" she said. Hibiki's vanguard stopped in space, Dita noticed the sudden mood change and stopped her dread which was tailing him. Deep silence separated the two, making the recent conversation vanish with time. Hibiki stared at his controls, he felt his blood rush rapidly into his cheeks as he struggled to find the right words to say. Besides feeling intensely embarrassed he had another feeling dwelling inside him that he couldn't explain. Maybe he should call this moment, destiny. The trouble was he couldn't show this new emotion, he said the only thing that popped into his head.

"I... I don't know." he spoke. He couldn't see Dita's face from where he was but he knew she was disappointed, his new feeling faded away. This was the most awkward 15 minutes of his life. Before he could say anything else, he spotted Dita's dread speeding off back to the Nirvana. She must have been upset, he could blame her. He knew she was trying to win his affection, only that he didn't know how to handle it.

He arrived back in the men's quarters shortly after, wondering if he would run into Dita on his way there. He came to his bed which was still messy but this time, a heart shaped card laid neatly on it. He inched towards it, a curious look pasted stupidly on his face. He sat next to the card and eyed it suspiciously, on its face was scribbled "To You" in a italic font. He grazed it with his finger, he didn't want to open it. For whatever reason, he felt it was best if he didn't. Screw that. He picked up the card and opened it, the card was rather plain as the only thing was written was, "Meet me in my room". He tossed it over his shoulder. Dita was getting much harder to figure out, especially after his nightmare. He remembered, just moments before his dream had ended he remembered holding onto Dita, the feeling he had talking with Dita in his vanguard was present as that time as well. With the exception that he felt very comfortable with it. Love was a hard thing to show, especially to the opposite gender.

He walked slowly to the other end of the Nirvana keeping a constant look out for Misty, she had a tendency to stalk him without knowing it. Luckily, he hadn't seen her as he made his way to the Women's quarters. He turned a few corners and went down a few corridors until he reached his destination. He stepped in and spotted Dita sitting on her bed, her hands rested neatly on her lap. She looked up and gave him a weak smile before motioning for him to enter.

"What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I just thought we should talk more about this, sit here." she said patting an empty space next to her. He was reluctant at first but after looking into her beautiful yet pleading eyes he gave in. He sat but when he did, she moved closer to him. Her face very close to his. She closed her eyes and leaned in, there was no way to avoid this. He leaned his head away but found that she was coming closer, with that Misty entered through the door. A sad look displayed on her face.

_Holy crap. To tell the truth this was unplanned, but as they say. An author tends to get caught up in their own story. Review. And if you don't mind send some likes and dislikes._


	3. I Love You!

_A/N: For anyone who is wondering, this story is taking place sort of in between of stage two. Pretend that there is a gap in stage two, this story fills it. Like a small movie if you prefer._

**Chapter Three: "I Love You"**

"Aghh! This is not what it looks like!" he yelled trying to keep himself from falling off the bed. Dita gasp as she retreated from her attempts. Truth be told, although it didn't seem like it, Hibiki and Misty were becoming quite close. Mainly to the fact Misty would always feed him, eventually her culinary skills got his attention. Misty was a very nice person but over the time competed with Dita for Hibiki. Since Dita would often notice the way Misty tries to seduce Hibiki she thought she could try her hand at it.

Misty staggered backwards to the door, she let out rapid but soft hiccups as she tried her best to hold back her tears. Through her watery vision Hibiki had already got to his feet his arms outstretched to her in his attempts to comfort, but it failed as Misty quickly withdrew. Dita also stood, a remorseful look struck her.

"I... I thought you liked me" said Misty. With that she bolted from the room, holding her hands over her eyes as a shield from curious on lookers, Hibiki was just about to run after her when he felt someone grab his shirt. Dita held a firm grip on him.

"What are you doing?" he growled. Dita gave him an evil stare which had never had the pleasure of appearing.

"I'm not letting you slip through my fingers again, she always has you. I never even have a moment with you. And know when you and I have the same premonition, you still want to go to her. I don't know what I'm feeling now but let me tell you something... I loved since the beginning. Please don't go." she said passionately. He thought for a moment and sighed, he stared back out the door and imagined Misty running to Meia for comfort. He turned his head back to Dita.

She looked at him with passion but that soon faded as she noticed his body began to twitch, she let go of his shirt. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest and panting for air. Dita panicked and went to his side.

"I'm sorry, whatever I did. I didn't mean it." she said rapidly. It didn't help as Hibiki was gasping for air, he felt his lungs shrivel up as he couldn't pinpoint what was happening. For some reason he felt his throat close on itself, his vision ceased to only a faint blur as the room no longer looked like itself. He plunged into darkness, he tried his best to open his eyes but when he finally succeeded he stared into the dark abyss of space.

He realized he was floating in space, at the corner of his eye he spotted the Nirvana sailing through. He tried to move towards it but to his dismay he couldn't even move. As it came closer, several explosions echoed through the emptiness. He spotted the enemy harvest ships coming closer, already they were sending several attacks towards the Nirvana. Of course, it deployed the Dreads and Vanguards. He squinted and spotted the dreads of Jura, Meia, and Dita. He soon felt stunned as he saw his own Vanguard fly through leading the small fleet of dreads to the harvesting ships. They began to engage in battle, but wait.

Was this another dream? Was this a premonition?

He continued to watch, he gasped when he spotted Dita's dread take heavy damage to the wing. He noticed his Vanguard come over to her and quickly and oddly escorted her back to the Nirvana whilst the others finish off the rest of the harvest fleet. Jura's dread also took on heavy damage as it was being pelted on with several missiles. The back of her dread caught fire and with one final missile from the enemy, Jura's dread was destroyed.

"Jura!" he yelled.

Soon there after, Meia was the next target. She was killed as well.

"Meia!"

His gaze went back to the Nirvana, why wasn't it launching its own weapons? He felt his stomach churn when he saw the ship starting to take damage. Why wasn't its barrier up? The enemy's mother ship hovered over the Nirvana and unveiled a large cannon. Hibiki froze with fear, he and Dita were in there! Was this another view point of his previous dream? A loud crushing sound filled his ears as he soon realized that the Nirvana had been spit in half. The middle sector of the ship exploded into a fiery inferno.

"No! This can't be happening! Get out of there!" he yelled. With an equally loud explosion the front end of the Nirvana was obliterated. Only the back remained, he remembered. They were running through the cargo haul since the hangar had been locked down. That was their only entrance. He squinted his eyes and saw the passage where they were running through. It was still intact. The harvest surrounded the remains of the Nirvana and aimed its weapons on it, with one final explosion Hibiki awoke.

He sat upright in the darkness, he began to pant furiously as he couldn't find air. He tore off the breathing mask from his face, his lungs ached as they tried to resume their function. He felt the soft hospital bed sheets over him, his shirt was replaced by a white one. He was in the emergency ward, the lights were off and the only light that accompanied him was that off the small stars that were filtered through his window. He tried to think but kept drawing a blank, he couldn't remember anything except for that horrific vision. It was of death, it was of the Nirvana's final moments. He had to find a way to prevent it. He tried to move and still he couldn't. He noticed his waist his legs were strapped down to the bed, a long tube extended from his wrist to an overhanging bag filled with a clear liquid. Sweat poured from his forehead profusely, making small damp puddles on the sheets. Fragments of the vision sparked into his head. Death, destruction, and chaos. He placed his hands over his eyes, tears seeped between his fingers. This was overwhelming. He swallowed his pride as he could no longer hold back his tears. But what stopped him from letting everything out in one blow was that the emergency room door hissed open as a women entered holding something in her hands. He forced himself to stop as the room's lights were clicked on, he couldn't see who it was since his eyes wouldn't stop generating tears. In that case, he kept his hands over his eyes. He was a man, he couldn't let anyone see his weaker side.

He felt a hand over his shoulder, he glanced at the mysterious person and found that it was...

...Dita...

... On her lap was a steaming bowl of what seemed to be some kind of soup. She stared at it, not even wanting to start a conversation. But regardless of what she looked like, she spoke.

"You gave everyone here a scare, you know that. Half the ship was crying, they thought you were dying."

Hibiki immediately wiped away his tears and looked at her. Her red bangs covered her face from view.

"What do you mean?" he managed. Dita flinched.

"When Duelo got to you, you were already not breathing. He says your lungs collapsed from heavy pressure of some sort. You were then rushed here, by that time he couldn't find a pulse. The heart monitor said you were dead, everyone nearly fainted. I hovered over you begging for you to come back, it seems my prayer had been heard." she spoke very low. She turned to him, he noticed her eyes were red.

"Thanks, I guess." he said. That was lame. Then again, he didn't want to talk about his vision. Immediately, he remembered everything. "Um, you can go now. I'm fine." he said. There were better things to say but Hibiki had the habit of picking the very worst. Dita didn't hesitate, she laid the bowl on the night table and stood all whilst looking at the floor. Hibiki knew she felt hurt, he had to say something. It was difficult time for both of them.

"Wait! I'm sorry. Don't go." he pleaded. Dita response wasn't favorable as she simply ignored him and started to the door. She had enough of crying over someone who seemed like they didn't appreciate it.

"Dita! Please, I... I..."

Dita paused a moment but continued, tears fell from her pale eyes. There was no more hope.

"I love you!"

Dita turned around, a sorrowful look was expressed on her face. She shook her head.

_Now what does this mean, if he said that why is she acting so negative to it? Hmm, wait for chapter four. I want reviews so send them. That could greatly increase production for the next chapter. REVIEW!_


	4. Kissing Lessons

_A/N: If you were wondering, this is Not a MistyXHibiki story. It's a DitaXHibiki story, i just made some scenes like that so you can see the love triangle going on. But besides that, enjoy. Remember, slowly but surely Hibiki begins to feel more and more attracted to Dita. Read and Review._

**Chapter Four: Kissing Lessons**

"Don't try it. You are just saying that. Deep down in your heart you know that's not true. You **know** that isn't true. But what is, is that I once did. Misty is all yours, now Mr. Alien. I suggest we investigate these premonitions away from each other." she said. The door hissed behind her leaving Hibiki in the dark, he would have never guessed this would happen. He had to admit, women were strange.

Days went by as he had frequent visitors, but Dita had never returned for a second visit. He tried to remain optimistic about things but his mind kept reminding him of his past thoughts that never seemed to fade away. He was surprised to find that Misty was occasionally coming. She was frequently making him cards and other special items. She seemed to forgive him for the small incident and soon was by his side every day. He wasn't able to get out of bed since Duelo was constantly running tests. Although, it didn't bother him much. It granted him time to think and to keep an eye our the window for any enemy fighters.

It was his last day in the emergency ward, he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had one hell of a problem. Two girls, life threatening visions, and his uncanny ability to say the wrong things as the wrong time. He was searching his mind for ideas on how to warn everyone when the door hissed open. He looked in that direction and there stood Misty, once again. She walked over and sat at the edge of his bed. To his surprise, she wasn't as cheerful.

"Dita is very worried about you" she finally spoke. Hibiki scoffed and turned in his bed.

"I seriously doubt it. If she does, than why doesn't she come?" he sighed. Misty smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She asks me about your progress every day, and you know. Not everything I bring is from me. Some of it is from her. We've come to an agreement." she said. Hibiki had no emotion for that, his mind taught him to react that way. Besides that, this was his chance.

"Misty? You know how to kiss a guy right?" he asked in a way so that she didn't get the wrong idea. His plan landed short as Misty blushed a deep red.

"Yeah? Do you want me to kiss you?" she said pushing her face close to his, her lips met his for a split second as she retreated smirking.

"Well, do you know how a guy is supposed to kiss a girl?" he asked feeling himself blush.

"Yeah? So?" she asked licking her lips making Hibiki slide back in his bed. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. But he wanted to learn, so he can show Dita.

"You think you can teach me?" he said pulling the sheets over his eyes, he felt very embarrassed and couldn't stand to see Misty's very large grin. Misty pulled it down but didn't wear a smile but instead a slight frown.

"It's not something I can teach, you have to practice" she said. Hibiki gave her a confused look.

"How do you suppose I do that? It's not like I can get with any women on this damn ship. Who then?" he said. Misty immediately stuck a hand in the air, her little blobbed creature formed an exclamation mark above her head. He sighed, if he wanted this then there was no way around it. Maybe Dita would be impressed on this new knowledge. Misty inched closer to him, her smile spread widely across her face. On first instinct, Hibiki backed away making Misty frown.

"Look Hibiki, if you're serious about this then you have to be more into it. A girl finds it offensive if you back away." she said holding up a finger. He let out a defeated sigh as he moved closer to her. He swung his now free legs off the bed so he was sitting horizontally to her, he placed his hands on his lap and looked at them. Something he wasn't good at was looking at someone in the eye especially if there about to lock lips. Misty slid her hand under his chin and turned his head to her. Her red eyes gleaming in the light like amber stones. She gently and slowly leaned in and lightly kissed him. An electrical surge jolted through his body, stimulating every single nerve in it. She pulled away and smiled, Hibiki blushed intensely.

"That's it? That wasn't so bad, I can nail that for sure." he said feeling confident. Misty who wore a face of delight shook her head. Hibiki stopped his victory dance.

"Not so fast, that simply won't do. You have to have to put more feeling into it. More passion!" she exclaimed. Hibiki gave her an expressionless face.

"Passion? I heard that before, what does that mean?" he said scratching his head. Misty fell off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor.

"You don't know? Fine, I'm going to have to show you." she said standing and pulling Hibiki to his feet. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and leaned in, it wasn't like the kiss before when it was all gentle and such. This one, she sort of forced. She literally jammed her mouth over his. She went for the kill with that one, she didn't just simply peck his lips but instead she forced her tongue into his mouth. Hibiki pushed her away, spitting at the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's disgusting! I bet that's something women made up! Geez, I asked you to help me not eat me." he said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Misty smiled.

"Don't be so silly, you're just not used to making out." she said. Confusion was having a field day with Hibiki as it ceased to let go of him. What in the world is "making out"? Misty gave a sigh. "I'm guessing you don't know what that means either. Wow, this is like teaching someone how to read. Frustrating at first but rewarding at the end. No matter, listen up. There are more than one way to kiss a person." she stated. Hibiki felt his jaw drop, there was _more _than one way to do this?

"The first kiss was only a friendly peck, the second is called a french kiss." she said. Hibiki stupidly began counting how many he completed so far. "By the way, why do you want to know anyway?" she said. Hibiki looked at the floor, Misty wasn't stupid as much many people tend to argue with that but she knew what he was facing.

"Your thinking about Dita again, aren't you?" she said. Hibiki feebly nodded his head, Misty understood the connection between them. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Okay, you want to get things straight with Dita right? So, pretend I'm her. What will you say and how will you approach her." she said sitting on the bed crossing her legs. Hibiki looked at her, he puffed out his chest and walked to her trying to pretend that she indeed was Dita.

"Um... look I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately. It's just that, I... I fear for your safety. I just get aggravated with these stupid nightmares. For some reason, I'm getting this weird feeling for you. I never felt this way towards a anyone before. So I just want to tell you that... I... I... I love you and um..."

**WHACK!**

Hibiki fell to the floor, he felt a throbbing pain on his head as he soon realized Misty had punched him square in the forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GOD DAMMIT!" he shouted rubbing his head. Misty wore a disgusted face as she held her fist high in the air, she was strong.

"You freakin' idiot. That's not how you do it! You're being too straight forward! Gosh, do men around here know anything about women?" she said. Hibiki got up and glared at her. He was going to have to learn this the hard way.

_Isn't it funny how it's taking Hibiki a long time to understand the basic concepts of women, which makes everything much easier to write. So what you think? REVIEW!_


	5. The Kiss

_A/N: This is where the story gets interseting. I'll let you figure this one out._

**Chapter Five: The **_Kiss_

Later that evening, Hibiki walked quietly through the ships halls, his arms rested behind his head. After being hassled by the fellow ship members, he really wanted time to himself. Not that he needed it. He tried to keep his mind clear, he noticed he had to be very worked up tp have these little dreams of his. Right now, he thought he'd better relax. He closed his eyes and continued his way to his Vanguard, he knew the way by heart so there was no need to use his eyes. Bad mistake.

Bang!

He fell to the floor, wincing in pain he looked up to see who he had hit. Dita looked down at him.

"Just the person I needed to see." he said smirking. He had to remember what Misty said.

"_Remember this when you're dealing with the opposite gender, we girls hate to admit it but we just adore attention. Especially if you give us that when no one is watching." _

Hibiki smiled and stood. Dita looked down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Alien that I haven't visited you but..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as Hibiki grabbed her hand and led her down the long corridors of the Nirvana.

"No worries, I just want to be with you. Okay?" he said smiling behind his shoulder. Dita finally smiled as she trailed behind him. He led her to the hanger, he never felt this jubilant around her. Keeping Misty's words strong in his head, he ran up to his vanguard and stopped. He looked and Dita and smiled.

"Wait here." he said. Dita who wore a confused look on her simply nodded. Hibiki knew the information Misty gave him would help, he knew he sort of liked Dita and he wasn't going to mess this up. Considering he had no information about women to start with. He ran up to the cockpit of his Vanguard and looked around the seat. Again, Misty knew what to do.

"_Also, remember that she's the one who is always giving you stuff. Why don't you take the wheel this time and giver her something? I'm sure she'll be pleased with whatever you give her, unlike men, women focus more on the thought of the gift rather than its value." _

He poked around the seat and lifted some junk out of the way, until he found exactly what he was looking for. A small gray box laid silently on the floor, that seemed to be the only thing in the cockpit that wasn't screwed into something else. He took it and headed back down, this was going to be cake. He scrambled back hoping his approach about it wasn't so straight forward, and stood with pride in front of Dita.

"Close your eyes." he said hiding the small box behind his back. Dita smiled and did as she was told. Hibiki opened the box and took out its contents.

"Give me your hand" he said. She lifted her hand to him.

In his hand was a small round micro chip, Parfait helped him with making it. There was nothing like this. He took her hand and placed the chip on her wrist. He smiled broadly.

"You can open them" he said. Dita shook her head.

"I don't want to, if I do I'll loose this feeling." she said blushing.

"Oh come off..." he stopped himself. Total mood breaker. Instead he decided to be a bit more patient. "Open them." he whispered.

When she did, the chip triggered itself. It glowed and within seconds make a bracelet hologram. Her wrist glowed a bright gold as it shrunk to fit her wrist. She awed as she looked at the golden halo that was swirling around her wrist. For the first time in Hibiki's life, he felt an unworldly connection with a women. While Dita stared at the magnificent gift, Hibiki referred to Misty's words.

"_Alright, this is where your hard work really pays off. Since now she is obviously immobilized this is your chance to strike. As she is looking at what you've given her start sweet talking, with every compliment you give her move closer. Slowly move your hand behind her waist and pull her in. Now pay attention, this is where it gets tricky. This decided whether or not you have to guts to go all the way. I know this sounds weird but try to lower the tension by clearing yourself of all mistakes you made around her. This lowers her insecurity and raises her desire. And just like we practice, lean in and go for the kill. Don't worry, even though you've never done this before, believe what your heart says. That's the easiest guide. Good luck. To say the least, I'd rather we be friends. Go get 'um tiger."_

Okay, this was his chance. He took a step closer to her, trying to come up with a good compliment.

"I like your shirt" he said. Wow, that must have been the stupidest compliment man must have ever said. His mind couldn't conjure up anything good. But he had to remember. Rely on your heart. He placed his brain on idle and revved the engine of his heart. Dita hadn't noticed it yet but she was in for a ride.

He inched closer to her.

"You're beautiful." he said. Dita lost her gaze for her gift as it drifted to Hibiki. Her heart nearly melted as she gazed into his eyes. She had never seen a man hold such a seducing glare before, her eyes couldn't stray away.

He was inches from her.

"I never told you but... you're the reason I fight for. I have a reason to come back alive" he whispered seductively. He noticed the sudden change in mood, he let his hormones do the talking, he simply allowed his body to act on its own. Dita blushed a deep tint of red as she giggled to herself. She wanted to say something but her mind kept drawing blanks.

"The... th... thank you" she managed. It wasn't until she felt a hand reach behind her waist that she decided to remain quiet. Hibiki held his face so close to hers, she thought he was checking her face for pimples. Her legs felt weak, she felt her body over heat.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did before. You had every right to be upset with me. I want to make it up to you." he said whispering into her ear letting his breath caress her neck. Wow, it was working. He was actually seducing a women, but for some strange reason. He was getting overly excited in an area he'd rather not say.

"Mr... Alien?" she said.

Hibiki leaned in, this was his chance. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt Dita begin to pull away but she stopped realizing she couldn't escape.

"I love you, Dita." he spoke softly. Dita nearly fainted, she knew he wasn't just saying it this time. He **meant **it. Love knocked at her door and handed her a package. Hibiki pressed his lips on hers, feeling the same sensation he felt when he had kissed Misty but this time intensified to a new level. Dita reacted by placing her hands behind his head. This wasn't planned. Dita pulled him, her desire for this increased. This definitely wasn't planned. She pressured him more by opening her mouth.

Hibiki panicked. Misty never told him what to do in this situation.

Huh?

Why was she sticking her tongue in his mouth?

Eww.

Wait a minute... hold the phone.

He... he was enjoying it.

And what made it worse was that Jura and Barnette were looking at him.

_Ahh, the plot thickens. The deal with his dreams, let me just tell you it has so much to do with Dita. Awww, what the hell. Dita has a key role with these premonitions. Prepare yourselves, a very sad ending. Don't worry the story is not going to end for a while, unless you people don't like the story. If you do, review. You may include something you want to add into the story since i do appreciate ideas from others. Well, review._


	6. Captured!

_A/N: More action this chapter. That's it. Read and enjoy it. _

**Chapter Six: The Captured**

"Hibiki! Stop eating her face!" yelled Jura. He immediately pulled away leaving a slightly dazed Dita to wonder what had just happened. He blushed as he looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said trying to wipe away the saliva from his chin. Then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. Dita rubbed against him, her eyes closed trying to show her love for him in a annoying matter. He would normally push her away but now he enjoyed it, he actually returned the hug. Jura and Barnette tried their best to figure out this new reaction between them. Large question marks appeared over their head. They looked at each other in confusion and then at the hugging teens.

"Dita, what are you doing?" asked Barnette. Dita released Hibiki and turned happily to her comrades. She couldn't explain it but Hibiki didn't have that problem. He slung his arm over Dita's shoulder.

"Well, isn't it obvious" he said grinning. Jura nearly fainted as Barnette extended her hands to catch her.

"Don't tell me you love each other? How is that possible? Man and woman?" she exclaimed. Hibiki and Dita both gave her a curt nod. But the happiness didn't last long, Hibiki felt his heart began to beat rapidly. He ran out of breath and bent over in pain. He stumbled to the floor, he was having another nightmare. His eyes seemed to loose their focus.

"Hibiki!" yelled Dita, Jura, and Barnette. But he could no longer hear them. He had already slipped into darkness. He felt his body fall through nothingness, but it wasn't a pleasant fall. All around him he heard terrifying screams. The screaming voice was familiar.

It was Dita's.

"_Please!"_

"_Let him go!"_

"_No! I beg you!"_

Horrid images spawned in front of him, all of them revealing scarring events. Dita was chained to a wall, scratches and bruises littered her body as she struggled to keep consciousness. A tall man in front of her dealt the blows as blood left her lips. Where was he? Why wasn't he trying to help? The man pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. Everything went black. Everything ended with a earsplitting scream.

Hibiki quickly sat up quickly rubbing the blackness away from his eyes. Dita hovered over him, her blue eyes gazing down on him. She grazed the line of his hair with her index finger and smiled.

"Glad you came to." she said. Hibiki shook his head, why was he having these? They were so annoying and were killer to his health. Jura and Barnette looked down in awe.

"Do all you men do that?" she asked. Hibiki shook off that comment and stood only to have the ships alarm run widely in his ear. Jura looked up and then at Hibiki.

"No time for this right now. We have enemy incoming." she said. Barnette and Jura ran to their respective space vehicles. Dita pulled Hibiki until they separated to their own areas. They took off from the hangar and into the calm depths of space, Hibiki panicked when he realized the situation.

"Everyone, be on your guard. Especially you Dita." he announced. Meia soon joined in, her dread whizzing through space. The harvest fleet zoomed in, not showing any relief of their ongoing fire. Hibiki kept his eye on Dita and made sure she was within sight at all times. What he didn't realize the harvest's new weapon. It didn't occur to him until he a large red beam of light engulfed his Vanguard making him hit dashboard controls.

"Get out of there! They're pulling you in!" yelled Meia. Dita wasn't going to allow this, Hibiki was blinded and couldn't distinguish his controls. She tailed him.

"Mr. Alien. If we combine, then we can fight the current." she yelled. Hibiki although didn't understand the logic behind that idea, but he had no other chance but to agree. Since she was coming from behind, he let the Vanguard drift so Dita could clash with him. With a mighty blast of light, the offensive Vandread formed. Hibiki regained sight as he settled himself behind Dita.

"You alright? Let's get out of here." she exclaimed. Hibiki tried not to think of his earlier visions, what were the chances of that happening anyway? He reached over to the controls which were already being operated by Dita. Regardless, he placed his hands over hers and began to pull back. The mighty Vandread deployed its booster rockets but to their dismay, the beam seemed to have the upper hand.

"What's going on? They're disabling us! They're shutting down our engines!" she panicked. Hibiki gritted his teeth. He kept a firm grip over Dita's hands and tried to concentrate.

"Come on, dammit! Work!" he yelled. A long strap deployed from the harvest mother ship and wrapped itself around the Vandread causing it to drift into its realm. They entered to what seemed to be a hangar, the Vandread came to a halt. They had been captured. Hibiki heard Dita softly whimper in fear.

"Calm down. Don't be afraid." he whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, placing his head on her shoulder. He concentrated on her heartbeat as it went from a rapid rhythm to a slow beat. The soothing atmosphere dissipated when the cockpit window shattered, spreading glass everywhere. Dita shrieked as she quickly grabbed Hibiki. Two men entered through the cockpit and grabbed the first person they could reach, namely Dita. One of them ripped Dita away from Hibiki and handed her to the other. Hibiki lunged after her but was stopped short when the man punched him dead in the face sending him crashing to the floor. He had been knocked unconsciousness.

Hibiki awoke in a cell, the white lights beamed overhead revealing the disgusting environment he was in. The chamber was small and was littered with blood and dirt. Dita sat sorrowfully on what looked like to be a toilet. Not using it of course. The door was chained shut, a tiny slit was set upon the frame of the door where the guards would peer in and snicker cold remarks.

"What happened?" he asked. Dita looked at him.

"Not much, they brought us here. That's all I could remember." she said rubbing her arm. Hibiki stood and eyed his surroundings. His head jerked in the direction of the cell door, four men appeared at the doorway. They were dressed in identical black uniforms all bearing huge muscular figures.

"What the hell do you want?" Hibiki snarled at them. The four men smiled as they rushed in. Hibiki tried to fight them off but was quickly pinned to the wall, they surrounded Dita and threw her to the corner of the cell. Both Dita and Hibiki were fastened to the wall, a fifth man walked in very casually. His hands behind his back, he looked at Hibiki and with a quick motion drew a knife and held it to his neck. Dita tried to pull of their grip but ended up fatigued from the struggle.

"Please let him go!" she yelled. Hibiki froze, why was this so familiar to him even though he had never witnessed this event before? The man leaned in closer with his knife still drawn dangerously at his neck.

"Shut up, Dita. You're making this worse." he said through his teeth. The man who held the knife to his neck retreated as his gaze went from Hibiki to Dita with a evil smile plastered onto his face. He inched toward the frightened girl and grabbed her chin. He pulled her head up and snickered. Dita felt like she couldn't breath. The stench that the man emitted was almost unbearable. He backed away and with one furious punch struck Dita across her face.

"You asshole!" yelled Hibiki, he struggled to break free but was no match for the two guards that held him down. Dita's head hung over, blood trickling down her lower lip. The man spun around and grabbed Hibiki by the neck.

"Listen, tell me what I need to know and your friend will be fine. Tell me everything you know and we'll spare your precious ship." he hissed. Hibiki couldn't think of anything that was valuable to them. What could they ask?

_Not much to say, Review._


	7. The Love in Torture

_A/N: As you read on, realize that Hibiki is beginning to realize what love actually is. Watch Hibiki matureas he finds out that love in notjusta saying but an actual feeling._

**Chapter Seven: The Love in Torture**

"First, where is that ship headed?" he asked. Hibiki thought for a moment, he wasn't even sure. What could he say.

"I'm... I'm not sure." he answered. The man smiled and turned back to Dita, he grabbed the root of her hair and pulled her head up so everyone could see her tear filled eyes. He looked at her and then at Hibiki.

"Do you really want her to suffer?" he asked now pulling her hair. Dita gasped in pain. Hibiki didn't know what to do, he was stuck. What could he say? He'll just have to make something up.

"We're going to Tarak. Alright, that's where we going." he said. The man frowned and struck Dita two more times across the face. A large bloody spot appeared over her right cheek.

"STOP! I told you already." he yelled. The man stopped and turned to him, evil raged in his eyes. Hibiki felt tear dwell in his eyes at the sight of Dita. She was helpless, he should have taken the damage. Not her. The man came up to him and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his tanned skin. Hibiki again tried to move but was unsuccessful. The man drew his knife again and held it to Hibiki's chest. Painfully he carved a line in his flesh making Hibiki squirm. Dita raised her head.

"No, I beg of you" she pleaded. A small dot of blood made its way down Hibiki's chest.

"For every time that you lie to me. I either hit your little girlfriend or I stab you in the chest. Eventually, I'm going to narrow down the choices a bit. If you continue to lie, I will then either kill her or cut off one of your limbs. Your choice." he hissed in his face. Hibiki felt anger erupt through him, he breathed in and spat at the man's face. Leaving a trail of saliva hanging down his chin. The man wasn't phased at all, he just smirked and turned his attention again to Dita who was badly in need of help. The two guards that pinned Dita to the wall released their grip as she fell to the floor. The man lifted her to her feet and made her stand in front of Hibiki. He slung his hand around Dita's neck with his knife still ready to cut. He gently placed the knife on her collarbone and rested it there.

"Be a good boy and tell me who is the lead dread pilot aboard your ship." he said. Hibiki felt his mind scramble through the depths of his memory. Meia.

"Her name is Meia. Need a last name?" he said trying to sound sarcastic. The man smiled.

"No need, I've heard of her before. Now tell me, what are the dread's weakness?" he said. Hibiki gritted his teeth, what the hell is wrong with this guy? He remained silent. The man tightened his grip on Dita's neck. The tip of the knife slightly intruded her skin.

"I'm not playing boy! Give me some goddamn information or I will slit her throat!" he screamed in his face. Hibiki bit his lip and exhaled forcefully.

"Co-Pilot Jura, her dread has no defense on the under belly. The other... Chief Pilot Meia... although she has speed she tends to use the same flight pattern." he stopped he couldn't announce Dita's weakness which was a great weakness.

"Tell me HERS!" the man screamed holding Dita. Hibiki flinched as those words left his mouth. He couldn't, then they would know everything about their battle strategies. Dita was the heart of the dread fleet. Without her, he couldn't hold that same determination to be stay alive. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

Dita screamed as the man impaled her collarbone with the sharp knife, her blood seeped over her shirt and began to discolor it. Hibiki bit his lip. Dita winced in pain as tears fell from her eyes, the man dug the knife deep into her flesh. But she was strong, she held the rest of her screams in as she felt the knife pierce the muscles of her chest. Without warning, he threw her to the corner of the cell leaving her to tend to her wound. He looked at Hibiki, with one final smile he plunged the knife deep in his shoulder causing Hibiki to yell in pain. What's worse, the guy didn't have the courtesy to take it out. Instead he left in, so Hibiki could feel the metal in his shoulder. The guards released him and dropped him to the floor. With that, all of them left leaving Dita and Hibiki to suffer from their torture. The door closed and the bright white lights were turned off. There they were. Alone in the darkness. Hibiki couldn't see anything but he could only feel his shoulder burn along with the soft whimpers emitted from Dita's body.

"Are you alright?" he asked leaning against a wall clutching the knife that was deep in his shoulder. Dita didn't make a sound.

"Dita?" he asked trying to pierce the darkness. Dita began to sob uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked trying to find her. Dita quieted down a bit before answering.

"You're an idiot!" she screamed. Hibiki toppled over and fell on his wounded shoulder making him yell in agony. What did she mean by that? Was this woman serious?

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said feeling anger bubble inside him.

"I can't believe you told him. You should have stayed quiet!" she sobbed. Hibiki couldn't understand. He did it so Dita wouldn't be killed, if that's not love than what the hell was it?

"I saved your freaking life! You wanted to die?" he shot back. Even though he couldn't see her he knew she was standing over him.

"You should have, saving two lives just to sacrifice thousands? Think about it... aw man. This hurts." she said. Hibiki siphoned all his energy to remove the dagger from his shoulder. He felt his blood run down his arm. He threw it away knowing if they caught him holding it they would kill him. He had to realize his mistake. Dita was right, but then again. Was he really that loyal? Was he so loyal that he would give his life for people he almost hardly knew. One thing was for sure. He would give his life for Dita, maybe Misty but he wasn't sure. Might as well, try to focus on their survival at the moment.

"Were are you? Did he cut you deep?" he asked shuffling his body toward the center of the room.

"I'm over here." she whispered. Hibiki extended his hand to reach out for her, he suddenly felt something warm and round. What was that?

"Mr. Alien?" she said softly.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"You're touching my chest." she said. Hibiki froze and quickly retreated his hand, thank goodness for the darkness because he knew he was blushing. He moved next to her, making sure he had a couple of inches of space between him. Hibiki tore off his shirt and folded it, with the linen band around his waist he tied his shirt to his arm. That would make the blood flow slow down.

"Take off your shirt." Hibiki demanded.

"Is this really the right time?" she asked.

"Just give it to me." he said. She took off her jacket like shirt and handed it to him. Hibiki dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tube, he emptied its contents onto the shirt.

"Put this on your cut, put pressure." he said. Dita was slightly confused.

"Why don't you use it on yourself?" she asked. Hibiki chuckled.

"I want you to use it. That's all. Don't tell Duelo, I took that from his room." he said. Dita knew that his injury was far more serious. She just had to ask.

"Now that we're going to be here for a while. I've been thinking about what Jura said to you last week. You know, about men and women making babies." she started. Hibiki couldn't understand the mind of a women at all. First an argument, then they're healing their wounds, and now they went to babies?

"To tell the truth, I don't want to have one with another women." she stated. Hibiki pretended to be busy with his pants. "Would you like to have one with me, Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki froze.

For some reason, she sounded freakishly cheerful at the subject.

"Two things. Why the hell are you so happy all of a sudden and why are you talking about children now? At this time." he asked.

"Well, we can't do much now can we? So why not remain optimistic? You know I don't have the capability to stay mad or sad for a long period of time. And I just thought... we can learn something about each other in the process. I mean... I think I love you. And I hope you do for me. I just want to stay with you... forever." she whispered gently. For the first time in his life, he actually felt touched by someone's words of affection. He never felt so close to anyone before. Which increased his love for Dita by enormous amounts. He slung his arm around Dita's neck and pulled her in.

"Do you love me? Hibiki?" she asked resting her hand over his chest. Although it was rather straight forward, he couldn't help but give her a straight forward answer.

"Yeah... with all my heart. With every inch of my body." he whispered in her ear. Dita chuckled as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, his soothing heart warmed hers.

"I do too." she said. Hibiki smiled. He slowly nodded off, hopefully he wasn't losing consciousness. He fell into a stirring slumber, it didn't last long. He soon awoke when a loud explosion echoed through his ears, although it was still dark he could sense that something was off. Dita snored on his lap, he shook her violently.

"Dita. Wake up. Come on, get up." he said. Dita awoke but quickly groaned as she held her neck with her hand. Hibiki stood and went up to the door, he tried to peer out the tiny slot but stopped when his shoulder throbbed from an earlier wound. Someone was coming down the hall, or rather people. He gasped. Meia?

"Their here! Hibiki stand back" said Meia. Hibiki did what he was told and stood a few feet back. Dita scrambled to her feet. The door blasted open scattering debris in every direction. In the doorway, stood Meia along with other crew members from the Nirvana.

"Let's go!" she commanded.

_How's that? I don't know whether or not to add more lovey-dovey stuff or to leave it as it is. What do you think? Review._


	8. A New Life

_A/N: This chapter is soley on Dita and Hibiki. Enjoy._

**Chapter Eight: A New Life**

Hibiki took Dita by the hand and pulled her out, following Meia down the hall. In her hands she held some sort of rifle, she led them down a long corridor before cutting around a corner. An automatic door slid open as they entered to reveal a stationed dread. The rest of the Nirvana crew left to their respective vehicles.

"How the hell? Don't tell me you killed all of them?" asked Hibiki strapping himself into Meia's dread.

"Nope, most of them. Everyone's worried about you." she exclaimed. The alarms had been set off and the hangar gates closed. Dita panicked but Meia just smirked.

"These bastard's don't know when to quit." she yelled as she pushed into the controls, making the dread speed to the now closed gates. Without stopping, Meia plunged her dread into the gate creating a large gaping hole, an exit. But surely enough, harvest fighters came whizzing at them firing relentlessly. A question sparked into his head.

"How did you know we were on that ship?" he asked.

"Dita's dread has a tracking device placed on its left wing so Parfait was able to track you guys down." she said. Hibiki thought for a moment and glanced at Dita who was still suffering from her wound. How would he be able to explain this? To Meia and Jura that their weaknesses had been exposed.

"By the way, you weren't captured by the harvest. Turns out, these are the allies to them." said Meia who was fiddling with the controls. That was strange, his premonitions. There was no doubt about it, they were coming true at a fast pace.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Well, most of enemy ships had gone and left that one behind. So it was easy to invade. We also had to free several others that were in their custody." she announced. They reached sight of the Nirvana when Hibiki couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Meia, change your flying strategy." he said. Meia looked at him confused. Dita held her breath.

"What for?"

"Just do it alright. The enemy is getting stronger and there's a good chance they'll catch on." he shot back. But his excuse didn't work, she saw right passed it. Meia gasped.

"You told them!"

They arrived shortly back in the hangar of the Nirvana when Hibiki caught sight of his Vanguard and Dita's dread undergoing repairs. Without warning, Meia turned to Hibiki and threw him against a wall. Dita nearly screamed, she was strong.

"What else did you tell them? How do I know you're not working for them? Are you brainwashed?" she said holding him to the wall. Hibiki couldn't get out of her grasp due to his fatigue. He looked her straight in the eye, but what he saw he couldn't comprehend. There was no anger in her eyes, they were filled by tears of sorrow. She held a look of... betrayal.

"Tell me! For all I know, you could have told them everything about us. They could even be trading that information with other enemy fleets!" she yelled. Hibiki finally realized the consequences of his actions. Before he could answer any of those questions, Meia released him and stormed out of the hangar. Dita rushed over to him but was shoved away. His mistake was too great to be comforted.

"Get the hell away from me." he growled trying to conceal his inner sorrow. But Dita could sense it, she knew he was about to cry. Even though Hibiki never did like to be comforted for his mistakes, she thought he needed it. Anger filled Hibiki with rage as the young woman kept on attempting to hug him, to make his emotions heard he hit Dita in the exact same spot she had been repeatedly been hit back at the enemy mother ship. She knelt down to the floor clutching her cheek with both hands sobbing. Hibiki didn't feel any sympathy for her, trying to save someone's life and later getting penalized for it could do that.

Hibiki sat quietly within the confines of another cell, this time in the Nirvana. He still hadn't been treated for his wounds so the best thing he could do was to keep his shirt over it. The laser grid that kept him inside glowed a bright green. Damn it, what were they going to do to him? Why was love such a thing to gain but then again so hard to lose? He didn't know what was right any more. You know what? It wasn't his fault, what would he do if Dita died before he did? His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approach, he didn't want attention so he left his gaze focusing on an empty wall. Who ever it was, they turned off the laser grid. He turned around to see Dita standing at the doorway. Bandages wrapped her cheek and collarbone. He turned back around so he couldn't look into her precious blue eyes.

Dita sat next to him, her hands rested neatly on her lap.

"Hibiki?" she whispered. He didn't answer.

"Hibiki please. I've talked it over with the commander. You're not in trouble, I spoke for you and told them what happened. Here. I brought some medical supplies." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Hibiki shook her hand off him, he didn't want to talk. He hated to admit it, but after hitting a women he felt lower than a third class citizen.

"No worries, I understand. I forgive you." she said. Hibiki couldn't hold it in any longer, he faced her and embraced her tightly. Clutching her soft body within his arms. So much has happened and yet he knew they could stay together through anything.

"But we must stay strong Mr... I mean Hibiki. The new enemy has tactics we never thought we see." she said patting his shoulder. "Oh and Misty wants to talk to you." she said. Hibiki pulled away and gave her a suspicious glance.

"What? I don't know what's it about." she said waving her hands in front of her face. Hibiki walked through the hall of the Nirvana, bandages wrapped around his shoulder, he avoided every crowded hall, for a fact he knew some people were upset with him. He didn't have to walk very far as he soon bumped into Misty. As soon as she spotted him, she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank God, your safe." she said. Hibiki felt an uncanny warmness in his heart, she was a friend that you could most of the time count on.

"Dita told me how brave you were. She told everyone that you saved her life." she said. Hibiki blushed. There was something he wanted to ask her.

"Misty? Can I ask you something personal?" he asked. Misty nodded cheerfully.

"How do men and women have kids?" he said remembering Dita's words. Misty seemed to be taken aback by the question but was willing to share her information.

"Intercourse" she stated. A question mark appeared over his head.

"What is that?" he asked feeling strangely embarrassed about the whole conversation. Misty herself seemed to blush at the subject. She went up to him and whispered into his ear about it. Hibiki's eyes widened as the mystery of "Intercourse" was revealed to him. He stumbled back as he tried to comprehend the information.

"You did that before?" he asked. Misty blushed profusely, she didn't give a yes nor a no. "So, you're telling me that there's a reason for why men and women have those... how do I say this... um... bodily functions?" he asked looking bewildered. Misty nodded.

"Why do you think I wanted you as a boyfriend?" she asked. Hibiki thought for a second.

"I thought you wanted to bother me, but I see that's not what a boyfriend is. So can Dita and I do that?" he asked. Misty shot him a surprised glance but gave him a nod.

"So the things on your chest is not just for show?" he added. Misty flushed.

"Some of the time but they serve as more of a parenting tool." she said slightly flustered. Since the ship had entered a calm universe, he had nothing to do except meet up with Dita. But first, he was starving. He bid Misty a farewell since he was literally going to avoid her for a while, he wasn't going to hear the last of this conversation for at least a couple of weeks. He wandered around, soon finding himself in the men's quarters. When he entered, his nose seemed to lead him on to something.

"What's that delicious smell?" he whispered into the air. The smell led him to his bed, like the card that had been there, there was now a big bowl of steaming liquid. Hibiki stared at it and then looked around, there was no one there here. He carefully sat next to it and eyed it, smacking his lips together.

"Need help?" said a familiar voice. Hibiki looked over to the doorway to find Dita. She walked in and sat next to him. It was true, Hibiki was finding it difficult to move his right arm, his other arm was aching from fatigue. Dita noticed his dilemma and picked up the bowl and held it on her lap. As she spoon fed him the soup from the bowl, the question on her mind quickly came into perspective.

"So, what happened with Misty?" she asked. Hibiki nearly choked, he couldn't tell her of his plans.

"Nothing much, just asking questions about what happened." he lied. He found himself staring at Dita's chest. For some reason, his eyes wouldn't let up. He slowly slid his hand on her leg, Dita hadn't noticed and cheerfully kept feeding him. He inched his hand upward, feeling the soft skin of her thigh. This time Dita stopped and eyed his hand.

"What are you doing?" she said very calmly. Hibiki retreated his hand quickly, but Dita grabbed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything" he said sounding stupid. He looked at her and realized that she was smiling. She took his hand and placed it onto her cheek. Hibiki felt a weird sensation creep up on him when Dita muttered six words that would forever change his out look on women.

"Do what you want with me..."

She seductively laid back on his bed, spreading her arms out so that Hibiki could look at her well curved body. All of a sudden, Hibiki felt the room warm up. He didn't know how to approach her, but he listened to what Misty had said. Should he do this "Intercourse" thing? Would Dita allow it? He lowered his head to hers, he didn't want to just go in and kiss her. He wanted to... tease her a bit. But how could he do that? What if? Was kissing only restricted to the mouth?

He leaned over and kissed her neck to see what would happen. Shivers ran through Dita's body. He did it again, this time her breathing became slightly more heavy. Hey, this worked. What about her stomach? He kissed her naval, her back arched suddenly. Wow, this really was working. What if he touched her? He slowly caressed her stomach slowly reaching upward to her black tank top. What if he touched her "breasts"? Were they really called that? Weird name. Would she let him? He cautiously slid his hands under her tank top...

A few month past and there were no signs of any enemy hostility in the area. The Nirvana was quiet, especially in the lounge where Hibiki and Dita sat quietly in. They sat side by side, enjoying each others company until Hibiki decided to go to the bathroom. Dita felt her heart pump. Did they really do what she thought they did? Did their love go beyond man and woman? She anxiously tapped her finger on the table. When was Pyoro going to show up? She kept her ears up, making sure Hibiki didn't make a premature appearance. Surely, the small robot glided into the lounge, Dita thought her heart skipped a beat. She stood.

"So? What is it?" she asked holding her arms close to her. The small robot looked at her.

"Positive"

Dita smirked, she knew it.

"All right, destroy the evidence. Thanks Pyoro." she said sitting back down. Hibiki entered, before he could resume his place his place next to Dita. The alarm sounded.

"Shit, we got incoming" said Hibiki. Dita got up and headed for the hangar but stopped. She had to think, she had to be smart about this. She was risking her life, she hadn't though about how much she's putting at risk. Right now, she was no longer risking her own life. Not anymore. She didn't have to worry about Hibiki for she knew he could take care of himself. That wasn't the problem. Right now...

She was risking two life's.

_What does she mean bya new life? How is she risking two lifes if she's only mentioning herself? Find out on the next chapter._


	9. Dita's Secret Revealed

_A/N: This chapter is short but it took a while to think of._

**Chapter Nine: Dita's Secret Revealed**

Dita didn't have the energy to run like she used to, instead she decided to walk fast. She made her way down the narrow halls until she almost bumped into Ezra. Who was holding her young daughter in her arms. Dita nearly flushed as the sight.

"You'd better get going, enemy fleets are headed are way." Ezra announced with Pyoro followed closely behind her.

"I am. I'm just not going in a rush. I don't feel very well." she said. Ezra extended a hand to Dita's forehead and felt around that area.

"You don't feel warm. Anything bothering you?" she asked.

"Well , I have been going to the bathroom lately." she said trying to sound funny. Ezra continued the questioning.

"Stomach pains?" she asked. Dita shook her head.

"No, more like nausea. I don't know, every time I smell something I just react very sick towards it." she said, Ezra recognized those symptoms in an instant. Her eyes trailed down to Dita's stomach which was slightly bulging at the pelvic area. She gasped.

"Dita, you're pregnant?" she asked. Dita frantically waved her hands in front of Ezra.

"Oh man, how did you know?" she said. Ezra smiled.

"Dita, it's obvious. You're showing all the signs that I used to have. So, does Hibiki know ye?" she added. Dita quickly covered Ezra's mouth, silencing her in an instant.

"No. I don't know if I should tell him yet." she said.

"Tell who what?" asked a male voice. Dita yelled loudly when she spotted Hibiki behind Ezra's shoulder. His confused face signaled that she wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"It seems like there was a false alarm. So, what are you talking about?" he asked. Dita looked at Ezra who gave her a you-got-to-tell-him look. She glanced back over to Hibiki and smiled.

"Come on, Hibiki. I... I have to tell you something." she said pulling Hibiki down the hall. Dita shot one last glance at Ezra who gave her a thumbs up. Dita walked side by side with Hibiki, her mind searching for ways to break the news. Would he be happy? Would he be upset with her? It wasn't planned but hell it happened. Hibiki seemed to have change during the last few months. He was now more open and more expression worthy with her. So chances are, he would give her a positive reaction. Who knows, he could turn into a wonderful father figure. She inhaled and exhaled forcefully, bringing their short walk to an end. Hibiki looked at her confused.

"You wanna tell me now?" he asked. Dita felt her heart rush with both nervousness and anxiety. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly in hers.

"How much do you love me?" she asked him. Hibiki was taken aback by the question, how could you measure something so pure?

"Is there a limit to numbers?" he asked.

"No"

"Then that's how much. Infinite." he said. Dita felt her cheeks redden, he was very sweet. He was the one for her, soul mates and nothing less. Dita walked closer to him and kissed him gently and then hugging him.

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked caressing her waist. Dita felt a sudden jolt of excitement, this was it. Her heart was beating much faster as her determination overwhelmed her.

"I... I have a gift for you. A very special one. I... I hope that you accept it." she said smiling. Hibiki smiled.

"Sure, I love anything you give me. Especially food." he laughed. Dita smiled, he was so far away from where she was getting at.

"No, Hibiki. This is big. This is about a new life." she stated. Hibiki's smile went to a serious one.

"A new life? What the hell does that mean? Is that another women thing?" he said. Dita smiled as she shook her head.

"Well, it's inside me. Hibiki..." she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant, Hibiki. With your child." she whispered.

Dita stared at Hibiki, his face had no expression which alarmed her... at first. Hibiki knelt down on one knee. He stared at Dita's stomach for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist. Dita didn't know how he was taking it, she was shocked when she realized Hibiki was crying.

"I'm sorry, Hibiki. I didn't mean..." Dita stopped. Hibiki made her stunned with what he was muttering under his tears.

"I'm... I'm a daddy. I can't believe it. I'm a daddy." she said in watery bursts. Dita smiled greatly as her own tears seeped down her cheeks.

"Yes, Hibiki. You're a daddy. You're a father." she said as she placed a hand on his head. This was the start of a new adventure, a new legacy.

_How was that? I love it. Review._


	10. Countdown to Life's End

_A/N: This chapter is a serious one. Oh and about that sad ending, it's not coming. It called in sick. But besides that, the story i'm sorry to say is coming to an end. Remember this... writers have a tendency to write things at the last moment. _

**Chapter Ten: Countdown To Life's End**

Several months later, Hibiki walked happily down the halls of the Nirvana, not caring who saw his freshly made smile on his face. With every passing second he thought of Dita, how he would care for her and cherish her for the rest of his days. He never felt so jubilant and so liberated before, he made his way to the lounge, his hands behind his head. As soon as he came in, Jura lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Hibiki. Congratulations, I'm so excited for you. Although, I'm sort of jealous." she said. She placed on a seductive gaze and rubbed up against him making Hibiki blush. "You know, we could have had one ourselves. Too bad, a kind of liked you." she said. Hibiki pushed her away.

"Get the hell of me, why are you women so annoying?" he said making his way to the kitchen. But Jura wasn't finished, she trotted merrily behind him. Hibiki grabbed some food items and as he struggled to carry the heavy load, Jura made her move. She sat on a nearby counter, and waited for Hibiki to give her a glance.

"Oh, Hibiki." she said. Reluctant he turned to see Jura revealing some of her body that he never thought he would see. He felt heat generate through his neck as he dashed out the lounge, what a way to innocently get something for someone. He bolted down the hall, not wanting any more attention but to his dismay got it anyway. Ezra passed by but not before stopping him in his attempt to get away.

"Hey, Hibiki. How's Dita? I'm guessing this is all for her?" she asked. Hibiki caught his breath quickly before answering.

"Somewhat. I'm there too." he said. Ezra chuckled.

"How is it to be the first Tarakian to have a child with a Mejarian?" she asked. Hibiki shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure myself, I mean this is a first. I hope I'm a good father. I'm trying my best now, I don't know what I would do if something were to put Dita in danger or the baby." he smiled. "I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." he said. Ezra smiled, she knew how it was to have a child.

"By the way, do you know the gender yet?" she asked, Hibiki shook his head.

"Nope, no clue. I don't really care. I'll be happy both ways." he said. Nice answer. Ezra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you need any help on babies. I'm here to help." she said before departing. Ezra was a nice person, he was definitely going to take her up on that offer.

Hibiki entered Dita's room, he smiled as he spotted her sitting on her bed with knitting yarn on her lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked placing all the food stuffs on the small night table. Dita gave him a nervous smile.

"Ezra gave me this, she said I'm going to have to learn how to knit. Problem is, it's much harder than it looks. Oh, Hibiki. You didn't have to get me all this now. I'm not even that far along." she stated. Hibiki let out a slight laugh.

"No matter, I got to make sure that you're comfortable. Remember what Duero said about that? I hate to admit it but he does know a lot since Ezra." he said. The room door hissed open, Hibiki turned around to see Misty at the doorway. She ran in but to his surprise, he wasn't the reason. Misty ran to Dita and knelt down next to her.

"Oh, you're so lucky! I can't wait! What is it? Girl? Boy? You gave it a name?" she said rapidly. Misty was bouncing around the room asking questions left and right but not letting anyone answer them. She soon stopped as she settled down next to Dita, Hibiki never thought of anything like this to happen. He'd thought Misty would actually react negative towards this. He was relieved anyway. Misty looked at Dita's stomach and smiled.

"Do you mind if I..." she started. Dita nodded.

"Go ahead." she said.

Misty knelt down again but this time she placed her ear on Dita's stomach and listened. Hibiki looked on as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Ow" said Dita. Misty retreated quickly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I do something wrong?" she asked, Dita shook her head as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"No, no. I'm not very used to this." she said. Hibiki went to her side, seeing as Dita had a tendency to not speak the actual way she felt. Dita hunched over in pain, she let out a faint gasp as she clutched her stomach.

"Dita? What's wrong? You okay?" Hibiki asked. Misty stood, her hands cupped over her mouth. Hibiki's eyes widened, something was wrong, something wasn't right. It hit him.

"Get Duero, NOW!" ordered Hibiki. Misty ran out the room, Hibiki looked back at Dita. He laid her down on the floor, he tore off his vest and placed it under her head. She was breathing heavily, it was actually audible in the room. She was also sweating profusely.

"Come on Dita. What's going on? Is it the baby?" he asked. Dita was unable to answer, she just clutched her stomach.

Hibiki sat in the emergency ward, waiting for the news of Dita's condition. He hadn't had any warning about this, he didn't have any premonitions about it. Why did it happen? Just when things were going great, this had to happen. Misty sat next to him, her eyes filled with tears. Hibiki tried multiple times to tell her that it wasn't her fault. But with every attempt the more she blamed herself. Ezra was also in the room, holding her daughter while Pyoro hovered over them.

Hibiki felt his heart beat rapidly, anxiety beating at his doorstep. His heart stopped when he spotted Duero along with Paiway enter into the room. He stood and went straight to him.

"How is she? Tell me she's alright!" he demanded. Paiway let out a sigh, Duero on the other hand crossed his arms.

"She's stable... for now. You can go and see her." he said. Hibiki didn't think twice about it, he ran past Duero and into the actual ward. Hibiki walked over to where Dita was sleeping. He gazed down to her, she wore an oxygen mask but was still panting. He thought back earlier that day.

"_I don't know what I'll do... if Dita was placed into danger... or the baby."_

Duero walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, Hibiki." he said. Hibiki looked at Duero.

"What do you mean? She's fine, right?" he asked holding Dita's hand. Duero shook his head which caused Hibiki to almost faint.

"She has some sort of disease, we cannot control it. Right now, she's stable but it won't stay that way for long. I'm thinking, she attained it from the horrid conditions from when she was captured. You didn't get it because you lived in similar conditions before, you're immune. She's not." he said.

"So you're saying..."

"Yes Hibiki. If she doesn't recover in less than a week. There's a good chance she'll pass away." he said.

Hibiki fell to the floor with his hands at the edge of the bed. Tears running down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening, why to him? Why couldn't he have a decent life?

"Why? God dammit. Why her?" he screamed. He banged his fists on the floor, hitting it with absolute force. He couldn't control his sorrow and furthermore his rage. He punched the floor repeatedly, making two blood spot appear on the floor. He no longer cared for life.

_No, i'm sorry to say that this is not a dream. This is REAL. Don't count Dita out just yet, there are still several more chapters left until the shocking conclusion of "Vandread: Secrets of Dita and Hibiki"_


	11. Do you believe in Destiny?

_A/N: This chapter is short and may be a little boring but bare with me since I'm also writing the last few chapters. This chapter is just goinga litte in depth about Hibiki's feelings. I had to release this much considering that the next chapter is going to be a large one and shows a lot more information._

**Chapter Eleven: Do you believe in Destiny?**

Hibiki sat quietly in the lounge, his mind focused on the future. Part of his mind was still in a state of shock and the other was slowly beginning to get out of it. He looked deeply into his mug of coffee, he'd hadn't slept since the incident and as his body started to result from it. He heard a set of footsteps approach, he didn't dare to look to see who it was. What was the point? Who ever it was, they weren't going to fix his problems. Misty sat quietly next to him, her gaze set firmly on her lap. Even though they had just recently become the best of friends, she still felt some guilt from the way she would use to act around Dita. She was jealous, and like any other jealous teen would come and seek out the solution. This time, it seemed like she had met her match.

Hibiki kept quiet as he wasn't in the mood to strike a conversation, as so did Misty. But as the silence progressed, another set of footsteps entered the lounge and then another, and another. Hibiki finally looked up to see most of the Nirvana crew standing in front of him looking sorrow stricken. He scanned the room, something was on their minds and the problem was it looked like it affected everyone. Meia walked from the crowd and in front of Hibiki, she exhaled forcefully and looked at him.

"Hibiki, we have a very large situation." she spoke in a whisper. Hibiki had set him mug aside and leaned in, nothing was as big as the situation he had now. Nothing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your friends, the ones that captured you have found our coordinates and our now on their way here." she said. Hibiki raised his brow.

"So? We can defeat them right?" he said. Meia sighed.

"Thing is, they have allies. Namely, the harvest ships. And what's worse, they have moved so close that they have already set ultra sensitive barriers around this area. They are filled to the maximum with explosives that can destroy two planets with ease. They figured if we can't get passed them, we have no choice but to fight. And with Dita in her condition, we won't be able to combine in our super form. What am I trying to say is, is that most likely we have to surrender." she said.

Hibiki stood, and without a word left the lounge leaving everyone there to contemplate on their next move. He walked slowly down the corridor and turned sharply around a corner. He stopped when he noticed someone was in front of him.

"Oh, Hibiki." said Ezra. Hibiki said nothing but spun around and started in the other direction.

"Hibiki! Wait!" said Ezra. Hibiki stopped, he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to talk anymore, as far as he was concerned, he was going to die alone. Ezra walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hibiki, please. Talk to me, I know how you feel..."

"The hell you do!" Hibiki shot back interrupting Ezra. He pulled his shoulder away. "You have no damn clue! I always wondered what my father was like and yet, I won't have kids to experience what I didn't. You already have one, you're not losing anyone!" he yelled. He couldn't take the pressure, he couldn't take reality. He dropped to his knees and looked at the ceiling.

"I've lost everything, I've lost my one true love. I've lost my child. There's nothing to live for anymore. Dammit, I deserve better. I DESERVE BETTER!" he screamed. Ezra went in front of him and smacked him across his face leaving him slightly dazed.

"You act like you're the only one! Hibiki Tokai, I'm losing my best friend as well. Dita wouldn't want you acting like this! Have hope, because this whole ship is counting on you to help guide them to salvation." she said. Hibiki glared at her, tears fell from his dark eyes. He was hurt not just physically but emotionally. He got to his feet, he kept his gaze to his feet. He had nothing more to say, with that he walked away. Ezra's words still lingering in his head.

Hibiki walked slowly to the hospital wing, trying to find his place within his own thoughts. He entered Dita's room and pulled away the curtain.

Misty looked up startled, she got up from her seat quickly.

"Hibiki. Sorry, she's all yours." she spoke softly but quickly. Hibiki placed his hand up and motioned for her to sit back down, as so she did. He sat on the opposite end of the bed and eyed Dita who was still in a deep slumber.

"Misty, I need to ask you something." he said. Misty looked over to him.

"Do you believe in destiny?" he asked. Misty looked down and then at him, her amber eyes glowing.

"I... I do. What about you?" she asked. Hibiki thought back to that day, the day when Dita had asked him that same question.

"I do too." he said as he looked at Dita and wiped away some of her hair blades from her face.

"Because I need to."

_Nothing much to say but to keep sending reviews._


	12. Operation: Destiny!

_A/N: This is a shocker chapter, i'll let you figure that out. _

**Chapter Twelve: Operation: Destiny!**

Hibiki found himself awakening to the sound of cooing babies, he lifted his head from the side of Dita's hospital bed that he had supposedly was sleeping on. He rubbed his eyes to get a better look of what was going on. His eyes wandered until they locked onto Dita who was holding a small baby in her arms. He stared at her until she looked at him.

"Well, good morning daddy." she spoke happily. Hibiki didn't know what was going on. Was this another one of his premonitions? This couldn't be, for he knew this would never happen. He tried to form words to fit the situation but none came to his mind.

"What's going on?" he asked, Dita smiled as she turned her head back to the child.

"Hibiki, don't loose hope. You may not realize it but you are the one to defeat the harvest. You have something that no one else possesses." she said. Hibiki raised his brow in confusion.

"And what's that?" he asked. Dita turned back to him and smiled lovingly.

"My precious love..." she said. Hibiki felt a warm sensation creep onto him, making his whole body feel comfortable in his unworldly surroundings. His mind erased all the doubt he had, and filled it with a glimmer of light which engulfed him. This was his destiny, this was the proof that he had a fate that he couldn't change. With a blinding glow, Hibiki awoke in darkness.

He quickly stood and realized he was in the hospital wing, Misty had long gone leaving a slightly misplaced chair in her wake. Hibiki glanced at Dita who was breathing smoothly and calmly. That was a dream, but not one where you're left dazed and confused. A dream that told him where to go, and he knew Dita wasn't going to die. She was forever going to remain in the depths of his heart.

Hibiki ran down the corridors of the Nirvana, determination and courage ran through his veins. He knew now more than ever that hope was his true ally and he should embrace it rather than push it away. He had hate to admit that he couldn't win this fight alone, but he would need the friends he had gained to aid him in his attempts to rid the universe of its enemies. Somewhere deep down inside him, he felt Dita's life force. He knew she wasn't going to die, he knew she wasn't going to give up neither was he. He sped around a corner, and into the hangar which housed his Vanguard. He stopped in front it and stood tall, he was going to give the harvest hell even at the cost of his own life in the process. He had to call everyone, he had an idea. He whizzed to the nearest intercom.

"Everyone onboard the Nirvana, report to the South Wing hangar immediately for briefing. I may have an idea." he shouted into the small speaker. Soon enough, the hangar started to fill with people. From the engineers to the dread pilots, Hibiki leaned against the cockpit of his Vanguard, sporting a black headset.

"Listen, the time has come for us to protect the future of our lives. That's why I need everyone's full cooperation in order to make this work. I'm going to give everyone an assignment, I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but I feel that I need to. Alright, here goes nothing..."

Hibiki ran through the halls of the Nirvana, he headed toward the bridge as he exploded through the automatic doors.

"What's happening?" he asked. Ezra and Buzam came over to him, both looking flustered.

"They have reached our radius, they have locked onto our ship. They can attack at any moment!" said Ezra. Without any hesitation, Hibiki went up to Ezra's station and yelled into the intercom.

"Everyone, to your stations! This is it, this is not a drill. Commence..."

Hibiki gritted his teeth.

"Operation: Destiny"

Alarms ran out through the Nirvana, signaling for everyone to get to their respective areas of expertise. Hibiki ran to the hangar, Meia, Jura, and Barnette tailing him. He reached the hangar and went straight to his Vanguard, this was it, the last frontier. He couldn't spare a second nor could he make a single mistake. He slipped into his cockpit, he set his controls onto alert and paused, he looked over to his right where he held a picture of Dita. Her carefree ways and cheerful manner evident in the almost year old picture. He smiled.

"I'm doing this for you, Dita. I'm not about to let you down" he whispered to himself. He pulled onto his maneuvering levers and then pushed forward making the Vanguard accelerate forward out into space.

Meanwhile, Duero ran down to the hospital wing, something was wrong. He pushed through the doors and into the ward. Inside he spotted Paiway trying to calm Dita down who seemed to be struggling with pain.

"What's going on?" he asked. Paiway looked up to him, very nervously.

"I'm not sure, when we got word of the enemy ships she started reacting towards it. I can't get her to calm down." she said trying to pull Dita's arm into a harness strap. Duero felt a surge of electricity rush through his brain, it had just occurred to him in an instant.

"It's the harvest, she's reacting towards the harvest! Quick check the baby now." he said. She did as she was told and pulled a over hanging machine over Dita's stomach and switched it on. The picture at first was fuzzy but when Paiway was able to see what was going on she led out a faint gasp.

"What? What is it?" Duero asked pulling a needle from a nearby drawer. Paiway looked passed the machine and to Duero with a frantic look on her face.

"She's... she's... carrying twins!"

_OMG! Dun Dun dun... the story may seem that it's finishing but in fact. I decided to extend it._


	13. Hibiki's Last Stand

_A/N: This was a very difficult desicion, i had to decide... this was it. I had to do it... i had to choice to either pick the lettuce from the tomato... Just kidding. But seriously, this chapter is not the end. The story is still a little ways from the ending. Oh, this may be a little of topic but does anyone know what kawaii mean?_

**Chapter Thirteen: Hibiki's Last Stand**

Paiway frantically checked the machine again as another shocker came to her mind.

"Duero! The babies are rejecting the mother! It seems that she's going to have them... now!" she screamed. Duero felt his stomach turn as he had never delivered a child before. He turned his gaze to the window and saw the massive battle begin.

Hibiki soared through space, almost fainting at the sight of his enemy. A massive fleet of enemy flag ships entered into view. This was his chance to prove himself, he felt Dita within him. He knew she felt his fear but also his courage. Meia and Jura flew next to him as they charged through space.

"Jura stick close to me, you too Meia. I think if we head straight to the flag ship, we can take that down along with any of its buddies." he said. Unaware to him, another dilemma was taking place on the ship.

Dita arched her back as she struggled to maintain her breath. Duero glanced over to her vitals which were displayed on a nearby screen. His pupils shrunk as he soon realized they had skyrocketed. Duero had no choice but to spread Dita's legs apart, he had to deliver the children if he had any hope of saving Dita.

"What are you doing?" asked Paiway. Duero gave her a stressed glare.

"Calm her down as much as possible. We need her to relax her pelvic muscles in order for this to work." he said.

Dita opened her eye.

"Hibiki... I can feel him..."

Dita yelled as she felt her insides push out, she had no control. The pain was excruciating as she tried to maintain her sobs.

"Hibiki!" she screamed. She gripped the sides of the bed as she felt her stomach tremble with pain.

A fleet of enemy ships came rushing in, Hibiki immediately reacted.

"Now, Bart!" he shouted into his cockpit.

"Roger that!" he answered. Several thousands of blue lasers engulfed the battle site, destroying every single enemy all while avoiding Hibiki and the other dreads.

"Alright, that's only the first wave. How long until the next rapid fire?" asked Hibiki trying to dodge as much as he could. He didn't want to waste any of the ammo on the small fry.

"Give me five minutes." he said.

"You got two" Hibiki retorted. They reached the area with the first enemy flag ship, Hibiki turned to Meia.

"Combine!"

With a burst of a seemingly bright light and fast recovery, Vandread Meia soared through the debris left over from the recent blast. They whizzed toward the flag ship, destroying any enemy in the way. Jura tried to keep at their tail. They managed to avoid oncoming fire and sped to the center of the ship.

"Alright, this is enough." said Hibiki as he broke away from Meia. Jura came just in time, everything was going as planned.

"Jura, combine!"

With yet another burst of light, Vandread Jura deployed several round chargers into space surrounding the enemy ship and creating a barrier around it.

"Bart, Now!" he ordered. The Nirvana did nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" he yelled.

"I'm not sure, it's not responding. Get out of there!" he said. But it was too late, the enemy ship broke from the barrier and launched an all out attack on the Vandread making it split. Hibiki spiraled outward toward the enemy as Jura was flung in the opposite direction. Hibiki who was trying to regain control realized he was bleeding at the back of his head.

"Dammit! This is my only chance! I won't lose" he yelled. He regained control and plummeted down to the underbelly of the ship. He knew that the harvest had their core stored there, if it was to ever be touched the whole ship was sure to explode. This was his chance, he was going to take this and not any other way. He flew under it, he felt consciousness leave his body as darkness quickly drew near. He had to do this, there was no way out of this.

"Push, Dita. Come on, a little more." demanded Duero. She gritted her teeth and grabbed onto her bed post feeling the pain increase with each passing second.

"I can't, I'm losing it... Hibiki he... he's losing." she stuttered. Paiway gripped Dita's hand and held it firmly.

"Dita, have hope. Their trying their best." she said. Dita felt her eyes water as she tried her best to breath as she was losing her oxygen.

"Someone... someone is going to be lost... I can feel it." she said. She screamed as she felt herself giving way to an unnatural feeling. Her legs felt numb as her mind was trying to find the exact reason for it, she panted for air as she could no longer bring it in.

"I... I can't breath... I can't take this anymore!" she yelled out into the air. Paiway grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over Dita's mouth.

"Duero, her vitals are dropping! Her heart rate is going down hill fast... she's losing consciousness." she said. Duero felt his heart race like never before, he had three lives to tend to. He wasn't about to let one die.

Hibiki trying to maintain his breathing, quickly scanned the underbelly of the ship all while was getting blasted by the turrets that were protecting its side. He felt behind his head to feel a very large gash going from the bottom of his ear to his shoulder blade. He spotted an orange orb underneath, there it was. He managed to grab onto it, still being blasted with lasers and whatnot he decided to take the last bit a time he had left to regain his last thoughts.

"For you, and for you alone... I give my life to you..." he whispered. With one final blow, he thrust the lever forward making the Vanguard force its arm into the orb. The core shattered as a domino effect took place. The enemy ship was silent, until a massive explosion erupted. The smaller enemy ships soon imploded on themselves. The harvest had been defeated.

"That idiot!" yelled Jura.

Back at the bridge of the Nirvana, Ezra frantically checked the online controls after hearing the massive explosions, she turned to the commander.

"There's nothing, right now. There's to much noise to comprehend any signal... wait a minute." she said. The bridge was silent, everyone's heart was beating rapidly in the chest as their anticipation started to reach its end.

"Jura's dread... is online." she spoke. Some tension was released.

"Checking... checking... okay, Meia's dread is online." she spoke aloud. More tension seemed to be added rather than taking away. Ezra stared at the controls, her heart racing to see if fate was on their side.

"What! No! Hibiki! Hibiki!" she yelled. Buzam ran next to her, her sights on the controls.

"Hibiki... is... offline?" she asked. Ezra found tears welled up in her eyes.

"No... it's not just offline. There's no trace of it... it's gone."

Utter Silence...

"Hibiki's gone."

_No, this can't be happening. Actually, yes it can. Sorry for that but i guarentee that everything will be alright. I hope._


	14. Had Never Been Lost

_A/N: Just when you thought it was safe to read another death sequence, everything comes crashing down. Not so here, read and everything will be revealed._

**Chapter Fourteen: Had Never Been Lost...**

"Hibiki! **Hibiki!" **screamed Dita as she settled back onto the bed. She sobbed under her breath as she knew he was gone. Se felt his life force disappear from her, she felt his last words echo through her mind like a very catchy tune.

"_For you... and for you alone... I give... my life... to you."_

Duero glanced over at the screen which had displayed Dita's vitals and was relieved at the sight. But that soon faded when he held two babies in his arms, not sure of what to do, Paiway immediately jumped into action and took hold of the two children.

"I'll take care of them, tend to Dita." she said as she left the ward. Duero glanced over at Dita who was crying uncontrollably through her hands.

"He left me... he's gone." she whimpered. Duero went to her side but before he could do anything, feedback from the ceiling intercom entered the room.

"Everyone onboard the Nirvana, this is your commander."

Dita stopped for a moment to hear the news, her hope had little chance of surviving.

"Today, we have defeated the harvest fleet, with the help of our courageous dread fleet. But in the process, we have lost a very valuable team member."

Dita's heart stopped.

"Hibiki Tokai, gave his life to ensure our survival on this ship. He will be remembered as a courageous pilot."

Dita felt her body go numb as she struggled intensely to fight back her tears of pure despair but had little success as she felt them flow through her eyes, she knew from the start he was going to do this. Her own premonitions had come true, now she was a mother. Alone in the universe with two children.

Several months later, Dita walked solemnly down a long corridor of the Nirvana. Her son was sound asleep in her arms as Pyoro was carrying her daughter. Everyday was a struggle for her, she felt depression, she felt despair. She loved her children but still felt a void somewhere in her heart. Even though the whole ship was caring for her children, it didn't come close to any feeling that she wasn't alone in this venture.

"I think little missy here needs a change." said Pyoro. Dita simply nodded her head as she didn't want to exchange words with anyone. Dita entered the nursery and laid her son into one of the small beds as Pyoro had done the same. She stared at her babies and sighed, they were going to live a life where they would never get to meet their father.

"Dita? May I come in?" said a voice behind her. Dita turned around quickly to find Ezra standing at the doorway with something clutched in her hand.

"Yes, Ezra? What is it?" asked Dita. Ezra outstretched her hand, in it was a piece of cloth. Dita eyed it and looked at Ezra.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We found this, it's from his clothes." she spoke softly. Dita glanced at the small fabric and took it. Indeed it was part of Hibiki's vest, its pale orange color was still present. She held it against her chest and fell to her knees. The pain of her loss was back and it was taking its toll on her emotions. Ezra knelt down to her and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"I know, I miss him too." she said. Dita felt another surge of sorrow fill her as her eyes couldn't help but release water from their domain. She wrapped her arms around Ezra, sobbing over Ezra's shoulder.

"Oh, Ezra. You have no idea what I'm going through." she said under her watery cries. But unaware to her, her loss wasn't really lost.

It was more rather... misplaced.

Meanwhile, Meia scanned the hangar and settled her sights on her dread. Its sleek composition and armor made her think of what it looked liked when she fused it with Hibiki. It was much better then. She hate admit it, but it was. The floor shook for a second making her feet stumble to keep her from falling.

"Parfait... what the hell was that?" she asked. Parfait's head appeared from a pile of machine part, a questionable look printed on her face.

"Probably some space debris hit us, nothing to worry about." she said returning to her work. Meia exited the hangar and continued to walk in silence toward the sub levels of the Nirvana. For the time being, she had just wanted to be alone to see if she could think things through. Even though she didn't have much to think about. She stopped when she noticed something move at the corner of her eye. She spun around, what was that? She arched her neck to see what had just went by. She peered around the corner, and to her astonishment, she spotted someone she hadn't recognized. A man stood firmly down the corridor, his back facing her. He wore all black, for some reason, he looked familiar. When she took a step forward, the man noticed and bolted down another corridor.

"Wait!" she yelled. He was too fast to catch up to, she knelt down and spoke into her wrist communicator.

"Commander, we have an intruder. Repeat, we have an intruder." she said.

Buzam didn't react to the call as she calmly sat at the bridge, the man who had just been spotted was standing in front of her. His dark glasses glowing the dim light that surrounded him.

"Why are you sneaking around here?" she asked. The man seemed to be startled by the question.

"Because... because... I don't know if my job here is still needed. If I'm not welcomed, then it's best that I don't show anyone my face." he spoke in a rasp tone. B.C. sat back and stared at her old comrade.

"I never relieved you of your post, I'm even thinking of making you the co-chief pilot. If you're still up for it, of course." she said. The man tore off his glasses and revealed his identity to her. She smiled.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Not yet." he said. With that, the man ran off, using his new agility to make his presence scarce.

Meia traveled cautiously through the halls, constantly glancing over her shoulder. It wasn't until she realized someone was standing in front of her that she stopped. She stumbled back to see the same person she had just seen run away stand right in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Where's Dita?" he asked, Meia didn't answer but took a step forward to try to intimidate him but failed. "I'm not telling you." she said.

The man frowned and went close to Meia's face, he tore off his glasses and looked her straight in the eye. Meia gasped.

"It can't be... but... you're dead!"

_You're smart, I'm guessing you can figure it out. _


	15. Miracle Reunion

_A/N: The story is not ending so don't think that it is, just remember there is still more surprises to come._

**Chapter Fifthteen: Miracle Reunion**

Hibiki quickly covered her mouth with his hand, he glanced behind his shoulder and then back at her.

"I know... things don't work out the way they do, don't they?" he whispered. He lowered his hand and turned in the opposite direction, Meia caught glimpse of a long scar that went from the bottom of his ear and into his collar. What could have happened there, but first things first.

"How... how did you survive that? That explosion?" she whispered. Hibiki smiled over his shoulder, might as well spill the beans.

"Well, shortly after I blew a hole in the harvest ship, part of the Vanguard was still intact. Quite remarkably it was the cockpit section of it that was still able to function. I was near death from the impact but some of my old buddies decided to help." he spoke.

"Is that why you're wearing that?" she asked.

"Yeah, they just dropped me off a few minutes ago." he said.

"So, the floor trembling earlier... that was you?" she asked.

"Who else?" he smiled. Meia couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, she wasn't the type to show emotion easily but for this moment she just had to express her joy. Another question popped into her mind.

"Who are your buddies?" she asked. Hibiki scoffed and placed his glasses back on.

"Third Class Citizens of Tarak. It seems that when my journey began they found a way to leave Tarak. They found me and got me through this mess. But there is still a problem..." he said.

Meia listened.

"The Harvest are not done, they're not even through with us. The ones we faced are just the tip of the iceberg. The Nirvana is said to only respond to male navigators, but I'm thinking if Dita and I could control it. We would have a definite chance. By the way, where's Dita? I want to see my kids." he said. Meia told the areas she might be in, Hibiki quickly made a mental note and bolted down the corridor, biding Meia a farewell.

Hibiki reached the end of the hall, he pressed himself to the corner of the hall and peeked around the corner, he immediately ducked out of view as he saw a burgundy haired women walk pass. She didn't notice him, she was too deep in thought. He though he could play a little game with her. As she continued down the hall, he whispered,

"Dita.."

She spun around quickly and observed the hall to find nothing out of the ordinary. Her mind was playing games with her. She continued walking, now this time checking over her shoulder. Hibiki followed her as he traveled through the ventilation shaft, keeping his eye on her every movement. He noticed she was heading toward the hangar, so he scurried with cat like reflexes to the hangar. He entered the observation part of the hangar waited until he spotted Dita enter. Again, he wanted to entice her emotions.

"Dita!"

He quickly hid from view until he knew he had realized he had gone too far, he heard faint sobs. He peered out of his hiding place and noticed Dita was on her knees crying into her hands. This was the time. With skill he traveled quietly down to the sub level, he managed to come behind Dita. He slowly inched toward her, his heart racing uncontrollably, he was surprised she hadn't heard it. He knelt down and placed his lips right next to her ear.

"I missed you..." he whispered, Dita turned around and immediately her eyes glowed. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

She withdrew and smiled greatly at him, she overflowed with joy as she finally rested her body on his listening to his heartbeat. She was so overjoyed that there was no way she could release all of it in one blow. She just decided to hug him and never let go. But that wasn't clear with Hibiki as he tried to release himself from Dita's unbreakable embrace.

"I missed you, so much... your alive." she said, she sounded like she was about to cry. "You want to see your children?" she asked him. Hibiki pulled a question mark from his head.

"Children?" he said.

Dita who was back to her cheery manner, took Hibiki and dashed out of the hangar and into the long corridors of the Nirvana. Dita took him down to a part of the Nirvana he had never seen before, either that or they went under an extreme make over. She pulled him into a room, Hibiki automatically knew this was a room meant for babies. He could tell that from the bright colors that surrounded him. She halted in front of two baby like beds. Each one holding a baby. Dita reached down for her son and presented him to Hibiki who just stared at him.

"He... he... looks just like me..." he whispered. Dita smiled as she twiddled with the baby's small blade of black hair. Hibiki took his son from Dita and held him tightly. This was his child. His son.

"What's his name?" he asked. Dita looked down and blushed.

"Well I still haven't decided but I was figuring to name him after his daddy." she whispered. Hibiki looked down at his sleeping son and rocked him gently back and forth.

"That's funny, Hibiki Jr." he whispered. Dita turned around and picked up her daughter and held her in her arms.

"This is Anita." she whispered. Hibiki smiled, his daughter resembled so much like Dita.

"This... this is all I wanted." Hibiki smiled. Dita looked at him.

"This is, the next generation. Our children our are place holders. They are our future." he whispered.

_Alright, this chapter ends short. But that's because this was only the introduction to the next conflict between Hibiki and the Harvest._


	16. Stage One of Operation: Final Bout

_A/N: Since the story is coming to a serious tone, i thought it was time i donated this chapter for a little Hibiki and Dita time with the babies. Even then, i had to add some aspects of the story into it. The next chapter is serious and will focus more on the story, Don't worry. There will be some hilarity between Dita and Hibiki._

**Chapter Sixteen: Stage One of Operation: Final Bout**

For the past several days, Hibiki sat happily in the lounge. He turned to find Pyoro hovering next to him, holding Anita. Hibiki was getting tired if Pyoro calling her "Pyoro 3" and Hibiki Jr. "Pyoro 3.1". Although, it did have a catchy ring to it. He felt like an old man, he was only seventeen and he was tending to his kids like a thirty year old. But, it felt right. Trouble was, how was he going to explain this to people of Tarak? He didn't have to go back but it would have been nice to have some sort of explanation.

He stood and grabbed Anita from Pyoro who started cursing at him wildly.

"Just what do you think you're doing with Pyoro 3?" yelled the tiny robot. Hibiki cradled his daughter in his arms as he shot Pyoro a very nasty look. Anita had already had shoulder length hair which was king of weird for a baby who was only a few months old. But was cute about it was that it was bright red like her mother's and she held the same blue eyes. What's more was that her hair would curl at the bottom. Hibiki smiled but that soon faded when he noticed something warm on his chest.

"Uh, gross" he whispered. He had spit up all over his shirt, if he needed proof that he was a parent that would be it. Trying to wipe the smelly liquid from his shirt and holding the baby, he traveled down the corridor. His initial destination was the nursery which Ezra had took charge off but stopped short when he spotted a blue haired girl come bobbing into view.

"Oh, let me hold her please?" asked Misty. Before Hibiki could say anything, Misty grabbed Anita from him and held her like she had loads of experience doing it. The baby smiled as she grabbed Misty's hair and started pulling it.

"So how does it feel to be a father?" she asked.

"More responsibility, less sleep." he answered. Misty giggled.

"Where's little Hibiki?" she said. He thought for a moment, where was he?

"He's with Dita, I think they took him to the women's quarters. I don't think he'll have a nice time there." he said trying to remember the feeling he would get when he would enter the women's area of the Nirvana. Just then, Dita came strolling down the corner. A baby sleeping lazily on her shoulder.

"You know what? He eats and sleeps just like his father." she laughed. Misty laughed too as she noticed the comparison between the two. Dita came over and kissed Hibiki on the cheek.

"Want to switch?" she asked. Hibiki nodded, he tried to spend as much time with both of his kids as he could. For he knew, one day he could perish from the harsh reality of space fighting. He grabbed his son and laid him on his shoulder like Dita had done. Damn, this boy could sleep through anything. Hibiki couldn't help but chuckle himself when he noticed his son's mouth wide open, saliva dripping down his chin. Yep, that reminded of him of himself. Dita took Anita from Misty.

"I'm taking her to see Parfait, she hasn't been able to see her ever since she's been assigned to watch over the Pecksis." she said. That brought an idea to Hibiki's head.

"Oh, steer clear of Pyoro. That dumb robot will try anything to get his little hands on one of them" he said as he left. Misty followed Dita around the corner and into the sub levels of the ship as Hibiki left for the men's quarters.

When he finally reached it, he settled the baby onto his bed. He tucked a pillow under his little head placed the sheets over him. With the help of Parfait, he pressed a switch and the bed converted itself to a child safe mode. The sides of the bed silently sprung a wall in which the baby wouldn't fall off. The sheet weren't very soft so they were just right. He watched his son sleep peacefully until he heard footsteps behind him. He whizzed around and noticed both Bart and Duero staring at him through the doorway.

"What's up guys?" he whispered. Duero went up to him and eyed the baby.

"We just wanted to see your new addition." he said.

His son was featured more in his favor, with messy black hair and chestnut eyes. He could definitely tell that he had his personality. But then, something hit him.

"Duero, do me a favor and watch this little guy. I have something to tend to." he said as he stood and walked passed Bart. Hibiki eyed the clock in the hall.

12:45 p.m.

Seeing that everyone was on lunch break, he broke into a run down the hall and into the women's section of the Nirvana. As he ran, several women waved a congratulations to him. He regarded them, but his agenda couldn't go unnoticed any longer. He found Dita hanging with some of the female crew with Anita.

"Dita" he said.

Dita looked at him and gave him a angry look.

"That's not what you're supposed to be calling me now." she said. Hibiki felt his face flush as he realized that he couldn't get out of this.

"Oh... um... honey? We need to do something. Just the two of us, they can watch Anita for a second." he hesitated. How he hated when she mixed him into her little fantasies. Dita gave one of the female crew members Anita.

"I'll be back girls, me and my (she looked at him) husband need to do something." she said. Hibiki felt blood rush through his neck, he had also forgotten that Dita had also went to Misty about male and female relations. All of the girls giggled.

Hibiki grabbed Dita by the hand and walked her over to the bridge.

"What is this about?" she asked.

"I think we haven't discovered all of the Nirvana's abilities. If I'm right, then we won't have to worry about fighting the harvest again." he said.

Dita stopped.

"I thought you defeated them?" she asked.

"Not quite, that wasn't the actual mother ship. That was just the elite ship. When I destroyed it, they decided to bring out the big guns." he said.

"So what do you plan we do?" she asked. Hibiki smiled and turned to her.

"I'm suggesting that you and I combine with the ship. There's two ways, if we manage to succeed there's nothing we can't do. And considering everyone's off duty, we can try the first one now." he said.

"What's the first?" she asked,

"Let's see if two people can navigate the ship." he said as they entered the bridge. A major question mark appeared over Dita's head.

"I thought only men could control the Nirvana?" she said. Hibiki shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what they want you to think." he answered. "In fact that's true but only in certain conditions."

"How do you know all this?"

"Remember me telling you about my third class friends?"

"Yeah?"

"They're the ones who helped build the men's portion of this ship." he said.

Hibiki took hold of Dita's hand and pulled her to the small orb that glowed at the end of the bridge platform. It glowed a bright blue as they approached it.

"That's strange, I've never seen this do that when I got near it." she said. Hibiki sighed.

"That's because we have never been here at the very same time." he said. They both stood at the rim of the orb as it shimmered as if it was made of some sort of liquid.

"Ready?" he asked. Dita nodded.

They entered.

Hibiki tried to focus his vision as he wondered that his idea worked. His observed his surroundings, it looked like he was floating in a round transparent chamber. In front of him, he could see the darkness of space. He did it, he was controlling the Nirvana which meant... he wasn't wearing any clothes! He covered himself quickly, if he didn't have clothes then... wait a second. He turned to find Dita floating next to him, she wasn't wearing anything either. By instinct, he covered his eyes which caught Dita's attention.

"Hey, we did it! Why are you covering your eyes for?" she asked innocently. Hibiki felt dumbfounded.

"Why do you think? You're naked!" he screamed. Dita looked down and laughed.

"So what? We had kids you dummy. You've seen me like this before... remember?" she said seductively. Hibiki blushed.

"Let's get out of here, at least we know this works. Don't tell anyone about this, this will be our secret weapon." he said. With that, they were ejected from navigation.

Relieved and satisfied that he had his clothes on, he turned to Dita.

"This next thing is, I want to practice the super Vandread formation and from there we can fuse with the Nirvana. This I want everyone to know." he said.

"Alright, we have a plan. Do you have a name for it? She asked slyly.

Hibiki thought for a moment and smiled greatly.

"Call it... Operation: Final Bout"

_There you have it folks and for the record, please stop sending requests for Hibiki to have sex with the other members of the Nirvana. It's going no where fast._


	17. Stage Two of Operation: Final Bout

_A/N: The action will begin. Enjoy. Dramatic sequences are to come and a pleasent surprise in the end._

**Chapter Seventeen: Stage Two of Operation: Final Bout**

Feeling the intense pressure on his shoulders, Hibiki walked skeptically down the white hall of the Nirvana. His idea of fusing with the Nirvana was downright insane but could prove worthy if he had the chance to prove it. Dita was taking care of the babies leaving him time to think about the necessary precautions he needed to take before bringing up his idea. Maybe they would listen to him? Would they even allow him to proceed with it? Questions and doubts when through his mind, racing to see which one of them will be the most valuable. Hibiki sighed as he slowly approached the bridge, letting the metal doors hiss open he noticed Ezra at her station. She was rapidly pushing buttons and scanning the information displayed unevenly on the screen, Hibiki snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her shoulders making her jump from her seat.

"Oh, it's only you Hibiki. Is something the matter?" she asked, Hibiki tried his best to conceal his doubt but failed.

"I have an idea." he whispered. He didn't want anyone to hear him, if someone was to criticize him, he thought it was best to let someone he knew do it. Ezra turned in her chair to face Hibiki, her complete attention focused on him. He took a second to remember his thoughts, behind the veil of doubt he found what he was looking for.

"I found a way we can rid the galaxy from the harvest for good." he spoke softly. Ezra who was now amused by the information, sat up straight in her chair.

"Go on" she said.

Hibiki sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We can fuse with the Nirvana." he said, to Hibiki's dismay, Ezra immediately frowned.

"Now, how in the world is that possible?" she asked tilting her head a bit. That was one blow Hibiki couldn't manage, he had to be confident with the information he was sharing. Otherwise, he'll just end up messing everything up.

"You see, half of the Mejarian and Tarakian ships merged to create the Nirvana. As if it had a mind of its own and was taking on a new life. So, if Vanguards and Dreads could also merge into a stronger being, what if you merge a Vandread with the Nirvana? You'll get something that no one has every seen before, the ultimate being. The ultimate life." he said. Ezra was in awe as her mind tried to visualize the endless outcomes of what the final being would look like. But a question was sparked.

"Your theory is a good one, but can you prove it?" she asked. Hibiki finally felt a smile appear over his face.

"That's why I need your help. I need you to tell the commander, if you can convince her then we have this thing in the bag." he said.

Ezra nodded as she stood and strolled away to the sub levels. Hibiki stood alone on the bridge, his gaze settled on nearby stars. He knew this idea wouldn't work, he was acting naive as always but if he was able to get everyone's confidence, maybe he could pull it off. He heard rumors and he heard facts about the ships known capabilities but was he sure he could lie to everyone? He was hoping he could finish this battle by navigating the ship with Dita but most likely he would like to try this out first. He turned and headed for the exit, but stopped short when he noticed Dita was standing in front of him. She held little Hibiki in her arms with a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked. Dita held the baby in front of Hibiki.

"Okay, and?" he said, Dita glared at him angrily.

"You don't notice anything different about him?" she asked. Hibiki took a closer look and realized it with a mental kick in the face. The baby opened his mouth to yawn and when he did, a small tooth was visible.

"Oh, you had me worried there for a second. He starting to grow teeth now." he said smiling, Dita frowned.

"Well, I don't like it! He's getting sick because of it!" she said cradling little Hibiki. She pressed his small round face to hers and started to make baby noises.

"Nothings going to hurt wittle Hibiki. Nothing at all." she cooed. Hibiki patted his son on the head and went off passed Dita who was still mumbling baby noises.

Hibiki reviewed his idea for a second and then literately punched himself in the face. He didn't have a Vanguard! How the hell was he supposed to go along with his plan now? Just then, Parfait appeared behind him, holding several pieces of metal in her hand.

"Oh, Hibiki. Just the guy I wanted to see." she said. Hibiki turned around and waved.

"Oh really, and why is that?" he asked.

"I got your Vanguard ready for you." she said. Hibiki thought he was going crazy, did she just say she had a Vanguard for him?

"What do you mean?" he asked. Parfait grabbed Hibiki by the arm and steered him all the way to the hanger in which Hibiki felt a nosebleed start. Indeed, the Vanguard that stood tall in the hangar was his. It's pale composition still matched his old one, only the limbs were new indicated by its different appeal to the Vanguard as a whole.

"But how?" he asked.

"Well, we went looking for you for several months, we found most of your Van-type but considering we couldn't find anything else, we decided it was best to just build you new arms and legs. Hope you don't mind." she said cleaning her oil spilled hands. Hibiki eyed the new robotic machine. He looked at her behind his shoulder.

"Partner and I are back."

"Not for long!" yelled Dita. Hibiki sighed greatly, why must his triumphant return had to be burned so early in its life.

"Hibiki! We got an emergency here!" yelled Dita from the hangar doorway. She stood holding Anita and Hibiki in her arms. Hibiki went over, this wasn't going to end well.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Dita handed him Anita.

"She needs changing, I think she left a present in there for you." she said. Before Hibiki could protest, Dita gave Anita to Hibiki who eyed his daughter suspiciously.

"You mean I have to... what the hell is that smell?" he said trying to hold his breath. Dita laughed as she began to walk away from him.

"You may need four diapers for that one! Oh yeah, make sure you wipe her from front to back!" she yelled as she turned the corner. Hibiki stared at Anita who smiled.

"Is that some kind of code? Did you understand that?" he asked, Anita laughed.

"I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor." he said trying to hold the her away.

Hibiki leaned against the nursery wall with his hand up to his chin, he stared at Anita who was bouncing from side to side in her small bed. Hibiki didn't know how to change girls, he had never thought he would be in this situation. The smell was getting worse as he tried harder to think of a way to handle this without losing his cool. He approached Anita but quickly stumbled back as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Dear God! That's horrendous! How did the first generation of people do this without passing out?" he said. Hibiki noticed Anita was giggling and smiling happily as if nothing was wrong. He decided to be brave, if he was brave enough to risk his life he was sure as hell brave enough to take on this small task. He took in a deep breath and held it as he approach the next atomic bomb. He leaned over and unfastened the soiled diaper with caution, when he pulled it down he ran back to his corner and pulled his knees to his chest.

"That's horrible! There's so much... crap!" he said under his breath. Ezra entered the room and covered her nose immediately.

"Oh dear, is that Anita? But where's... Hibiki?" she said. She spotted Hibiki leaning against a corner of the room with a dazed look on his face. She couldn't help but smile at his misfortune.

"Poor Hibiki. Alright, I suppose I can help you change her." she said. Hibiki snapped out of his daze and stood but not without first covering his face with his sleeve.

"How can you women do this? That's disgusting" he spatted out. Ezra smiled as she placed Hibiki in front of Anita. She stood behind him as she guided his hands.

"You don't have to be afraid of your own daughter, just remember that it's part of life and you'll have to help her along with it. That's why a father right?" she said as she helped him.

After the somewhat successful task, Hibiki walked slowly down the hall. He was caught off guard when the ship tilted and the alarms went off. Hibiki almost panicked, but he managed to keep his cool. He dashed down the hall with Anita firmly in his arms, he bolted to the nursery and spotted Dita kneeling on the floor with little Hibiki in hers.

"Dita, come on. We got to do this." he yelled. Ezra ran in, her own daughter in her arms.

"Hibiki! Dita! Give them to me! The ship needs you." she yelled. Hibiki and Dita did just that as they ran side by side down to the hangar bay. The loud alarms echoed through the halls, red lights engulfed their vision.

"This is the commander, all pilots and engineers to your stations! I repeat, all pilots and engineers to your stations! Commence Operation: Final Bout!"

Hibiki whizzed around the corner until he ended up in the hangar. Hibiki headed for his Vanguard until he heard something that made his stomach twitch in pain.

"This is your commander! EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! THE ENEMY HAS ALREADY DISPLAYED ITS CANNON. THEY HAVE THREATENED TO FIRE IT EVEN WITHOUT OUR DEFENSES!"

The room went silent.

_If you love this story, then you will review. He he._


	18. The Secrets of Dita and Hibiki

_A/N: Alright, this is where things get hectic. I will need to know people's input on the action. I want to know if it needs more or less action. _

**Chapter Eighteen: The Secrets of Dita and Hibiki**

Hibiki felt his body freeze, his first plan was cut short but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. If he had to, he would give his life again. He found his motion and silently walked our of the hangar, Dita noticed him and decided to tail him for she knew the time had come for the last battle. As Hibiki entered the hall he broke into a run, he couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't allow his enemy to outsmart him, no matter how much rage could blind his judgement.

"Come on, Dita! This is our chance, I'm not going to let those asshole's take away my family." he said. Dita felt touched by the comment, although he enjoyed being a father, she never knew he would consider them a family. She caught up with him, which was rather difficult considering that his speed had increased. The two had reached the bridge, Hibiki ignored the look Buzam had given him and went straight for the Navigation portion of the deck. Dita walked behind him, her hands over his shoulders. He stood at the rim of the glowing orb.

"Bart, I relieve you of navigation." ordered Hibiki.

"What? You don't give the orders." he said. Hibiki felt his eye twitch. He wasn't going to let pride get in the way of something that meant either life or death.

"Pecksis! I know you can hear me! Decide who will lead this ship into victory!" he shouted into the air. To Dita's confusion, a deep echo was heard from the sub levels of the Nirvana. It was as if, something had answered Hibiki's call. Soon enough, Bart was ejected from Navigation.

"Alright fine, but you always hog the glory." he said. Hibiki looked at him, Bart gasped. Hibiki had tears in his eyes.

"Right now, it isn't the time to start talking about who gets credit or not. But for survival. I'm doing this for the future, for our kids. For my son, and for my daughter. If I don't, they won't have a future to look forward to." he said. One thing he hadn't told anyone, was that there was a slight chance his body wouldn't be able to take as much damage. Almost half of his body wasn't his. In other words, his right arm and left leg were made up of solid metal fused with living tissue. He hadn't told Dita this but in the blast several months prior, the blast severed a leg and an arm. His heart was pierced with a piece of metal and was too dangerous to pull out, so they had to apply that to his own living cells. There was a good chance he wouldn't be able to survive this battle.

Dita wrapped her arms around Hibiki, her head leaned softly against his back. Hibiki broke out of his thought and smiled after feeling her warmth.

"Hibiki, remember. What ever happens, remember that I will always love you. We'll face this together, for the sake of countless people who are counting on us. I just wish that I could have met you when I was younger, so I could become much stronger like you." she whispered.

A bright light devoured them, sending them down into a spiral. Hibiki opened his eyes and realized that he was back in the floating chamber. Dita was next to him, her hand had a firm grip on his. Hibiki managed to bring up a screen in front of his face, he was going to give a message to the whole ship.

Screens blinked on in every corner of the Nirvana, a massive one appeared in the hangar. Meia looked up and saw Hibiki's face displayed on it, but confusion spread like wild fire when she realized he was navigating the ship. Everyone aboard the Nirvana waited nervously for Hibiki to say something.

"To everyone onboard the Nirvana, I'm now taking full lead on navigation as well as Dita." he said. Everyone gasped as another screen popped up next to Hibiki, this one displaying Dita's determined face.

"You may be wondering how Dita and I are able to control the ship? Let me tell you something that I had to learn the hard way. It's because of our love. The relationship between a man and a women is so sacred, you'd wonder why we were separated. Each person had three things that enable them to get along in such a relationship. It's love, lust, and chemistry. Somehow, along the line you tend to forget that you had those characteristics within you. I'm here, to bring that back into your life's." he said sounding heroic. Meia felt his courage surge through her own body.

"My friends, I want you to believe. I want you to pray. Right now, Dita and I our your angels. We will protect what else we have left. I say this from the bottom of my heart. This is our battle, and we shall seek it through. I feel everyone's heart along with mind, I feel your fear. I feel your courage. And most importantly, I feel your love. We will face this storm together, we will survive! Don't give up, head onto battle. Know that they can't take away our believes!" he yelled.

The dreads and fighters were deployed out into the space, Meia felt her emotions stir inside her. She held them back, that would make her weak. She gasped when she spotted a massive fleet of harvesting ships. They were completely outnumbered. Several armed fighters versus several thousands of enemies. Behind them, she spotted an elite ship. It opened it's massive wings and shot a great beam of darkness at the Nirvana. The threat was filled out.

"Move!" said Hibiki. With his mind, he managed to focus his energy. They dodged the beam. With that the battle began, like rapid rain, the enemy ships flew in and started blasting their way to the Nirvana. Meia soared around enemies, blasting through them. Jura followed as well as Barnette. Several Nirvana pilots were also in hot pursuit. Phase one of Operation: Final Bout.

"Alright everyone, formation: Dusk Angel!" she ordered. The dreads and the Nirvana pilots flew into a pattern. Weaving into and out of the enemy field, with quick succession they managed to obliterate the first incoming wave.

Meanwhile, Hibiki took Dita's hand and held if firmly. Dita looked into Hibiki's eyes and saw something she had never seen before.

"You're frightened." she said. Hibiki shrugged off the comment and focused his attention on the several elite ships that had just entered his sights.

"Lock on." he said. Dita looked and found they were closing in, all of them were on the verge of shooting that dark ray again. Since there was more than one there was also a good chance they wouldn't be able to get out of range. Dita lifted her arms and pointed at the ships, small circles indicated their location keeping a firm precision on them.

"Forty elite ships have been identified and locked onto." she said. Hibiki turned to Dita.

"This ships is now operating under co-op. So we are going to have to take responsibility for each of our half of the ship." he said. Just then, Duero's face appeared next to Hibiki.

"Hibiki, I'm keeping your and Dita's vitals on display along with damage percentage for both of your half's of the ship." he said. Hibiki nodded, his eyes shot up to the action in front of him. A large dark beam came zooming in, it was destined to his the left wing, Dita's side.

"Dita, block that!" he yelled. On instinct, Dita raised her hands over her head and to her surprise, the ship's shield was brought up before her. It deflected the beam.

"Good, now let's release one of our own. Do you remember how we sat on our Vandread?" he asked. Dita hovered over placed herself in front of him, Hibiki placed his hands over hers and held them tight as if he was in Vandread Dita. Hibiki placed his head over Dita's shoulder.

"Siphon your energy, and release it in one burst" he whispered. The round chamber glowed a bright blue as invisible wind started to develop within it. Hibiki felt his body overflow with strength, as if it was going to seep out. Dita felt the same, her body trembled as it started to weaken from the intense pressure.

The display screen in front of Duero's face blinked red as he leaned over to check it.

VitalsDamage

Hibiki TokaiFine0

Dita Liebely Serious! 0

Duero immediately understood the situation, if there was no damage done then their was something wrong internally.

"Go!" screamed Hibiki as he released the pecksis energy. The Nirvana revealed hidden turrets from under its wings and shot several waves of red missiles.

Direct Hit!

Two of the elite ships were destroyed instantly. He led out a sigh and waited for Dita to respond. But instead, she let out a faint gasp as she tried to breath. Then, Duero came on screen again.

"Hibiki! That is too strong for either of you to handle. Especially for a women." he said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not letting that stop me from getting rid of these bad aliens." she said in rage. Blinded by fury, Dita waved her hand menacingly. This caused the Nirvana to glow an crimson red. With an equally furious yell, the Nirvana launched an all out blast, the blast did not effect the dreads nor the engineering pilots. But sure as hell, it depleted several waves of enemies. Hibiki stared at Dita who was panting for air, anger still present in her blue eyes.

_This chapter was influenced by listening to a lot of linkin park. The action and emotion do blend well don't they. Isn't Hibiki's small speech deep?_


	19. The Nirvana TRANSFORMATION

_A/N: Alright, everything is set. OMG! You're going to **LOVE **the ending.I just hope that no oneis getting bored with the fic._

**Chapter Nineteen: The Nirvana...TRANSFORMATION **

Just then, a series of rapid missiles hit the Nirvana, pounding on the ships shield. Hibiki gritted his teeth as he felt a searing pain spread throughout his back. He felt the blast burn his flesh, Dita couldn't do a thing except to try to maneuver the ship on her own which was rather unsuccessful because she could only move the left side.

Duero eyed the screen and frowned. Hibiki's vitals increased and the damage calculation for his side increased to 40 percent. This wasn't good. If the ship were to lose the right wing, then Hibiki could die. Some of the enemy fighters managed to avoid the attacks that the Nirvana dealt out and hovered over the outer level of the shield. They planted themselfs onto it and began severing sections of it. The navigation chamber went from a clam blue to a hectic red as Hibiki quickly realized what was happening.

"Dammit! They're smarter than I thought. Dita, you think you could do that again?" he asked. Dita nodded as she held her hands out in front of her, she focused but couldn't get that anger to come out again. She sighed in defeat.

"I can't, I don't know how. You know I can't get that way easily." she complained. Hibiki sighed, he grabbed her hand and held it. Hibiki thought it was a stupid thing to do but anything would seem to work at this moment. He closed his eyes and held his arm out in front of him, Dita although was confused at first decided to mimic the gesture. To her surprise, the second she pulled into that position she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. The power of the pecksis reacted to their connection and granted them its power. The ship was transforming.

Duero fell into shock as he noticed it, Dita's and Hibiki's vital returned to normal as the damage percentage had reset to zero.

"What's going on?""

Meia destroyed another enemy fighter until her eye trailed off, a bright glow immediately hit her sights. The source of it was coming in the direction of the Nirvana. As she struggled to see, she let out a gasp. Crystals were forming all over the Nirvana, that reminded her of that day on which the male and female ship combined. Was... was it transforming again? The crystals devoured the ship, but as it did, the crystals branched off into different sections creating several more wings.

Inside, Hibiki and Dita were in a temporary state of sleep.

"What just happened?" Hibiki said, or at least he thought. He noticed he wasn't speaking through his mouth but rather through his mind.

"This is weird, how come we are talking telepathically?" she asked. Hibiki was able to hear her voice echo in his brain.

"Because, you are fused with the Nirvana" bellowed a voice.

"Wow, Hibiki. What happened to your voice?" she thought.

"That wasn't me" he answered.

"Don't fret, young children. What you feel now is normal, Hibiki... I... am... proud of your courage and determination. But you mustn't underestimate the enemy, you will use the power of the pecksis to prevail. Destroy them all with all my power," the voice echoed.

Hibiki and Dita opened their eyes to see a dramatic transformation, the blue chamber was converted over to an oval shaped one, the blue aurora that once enveloped them was now a deep beige. Hibiki glanced over at Dita, his mouth dropped. Her body was covered with red flame designs. Starting from her back and branching off to different sections of her body. Hibiki couldn't help but feel his male hormones go into haywire. She was sexy.. STOP! Think about what you're doing! Dita noticed him and smiled, she hovered over to him and pointed to his arm.

"Hibiki, you're so cute with those black strips at your sides." she said. Hibiki looked down to see that indeed he held black stripes caressing his waist line. Why did he have them? But besides that, his body was completely rejuvenated. His muscles were totally healed of their fatigued. Also, he felt some foreign strength dwell inside him, he knew it wasn't his but the simple fact that it rested within him made him feel invincible. Just then, a screen appeared before him. Meia's face seemed to be dazed.

"What did you do? The Nirvana... it's incredible." she said. Hibiki couldn't help but smile, when he did, his eyes flared a golden glow.

It was a grand sight as the Nirvana, it no longer held the sleek white composition it once did. It no longer had just two wings but four. The wings were arranged in an X formation. Several hundreds of guns were attached to it. The Nirvana was no longer white, it was fiery red with black flames decorated generously around it. The ship glowed as it was... the ultimate life. Hibiki noticed that even the slightest movement he made, made the Nirvana inch a little. It was now hyper sensitive. He opened his hand and soon realized that the left wings corresponded by moving in an up and down motion. It even sported a brand new aiming system. As he moved his other hand, it quickly revealed he was in control of the whole ship. But... then what did Dita get?

"Hibiki, look at this." she whispered. He looked over to see Dita with her arm outstretched in front of her. She twitched her finger and to a very stunned Hibiki, she managed to form a barrier around a nearby star. With her free hand, she twitched another finger which made all of the ships turrets react. She was able to control all of the ships weapons and was able to form shields around anything.

Duero was stunned when he found himself no longer sitting in one of the round stations of the bridge but instead in a cockpit like area. In front of him were several monitors, displaying the ships current condition. It also had several camera's of different areas of the ship. Buzam was staring awkwardly at her own station which was in the center of the bridge. It resembled much like Duero's but was much larger and was facing a massive window. Ezra was trying frantically trying to learn how to operate the whole mess.

Even the enemy ceased fire to spectate the new event, all of the ships stopped in mid space. Meia was still swerving through them but screamed when she looked down at her own controls which had been replaced when she wasn't looking. Her dread was longer and now her legs were part of its steering. The reason for this was because of the extra wings that supported its backside. She quickly caught glance of Jura who was spiraling out of control.

"Meia! I don't know how to control this thing! Everything is much different and more complex! I even have enemy seeking missiles equipped. Since when did the Nirvana get a new make over?" she said.


	20. Dita, We have failed

_A/N: Alright, this chapter is as serious as can be. But don't worry, things always turn out well. Opps, i just told you something i didn't include. _

**Chapter Twenty: "We Have Failed"**

Hibiki was able to hear their conversation about the sudden change, for some reason. He knew how to control the dread himself.

"Meia, listen to me. Use your legs and arms to maneuver your dread. If your going to the right than shift your sights there and move your legs in an upward precision. This will cause you to move in that direction. You got that?" he asked. Meia nodded as she tried her hand at the task. Remarkably, her dread responded smoothly to the new controls and to her freakish surprise, she felt like she had done this before.

"Damn. This thing can move, come on Jura." she said. Jura was having a much difficult time with hers. The two prongs that extended in front of her had gotten much longer and couldn't help but panic when it began to tip forward.

"I don't know how to move. Any suggestions Hibiki?" she asked.

"Yeah, use your head." he responded. Jura eyes narrowed.

"Why you little..."

"No, seriously. Your mind can communicate with your controls, think about moving forward and you will move." he said. Jura did just that and bolted forward at an immense speed, not as fast as Meia's but it was fast enough to make your eye's water.

The enemy snapped out of their temporary immobilization and began and all out attack.

"Dita! Let's give 'em hell!" said Hibiki.

"Right" she said.

Hibiki held out his hands out in front of him making the wings of the Nirvana arch forward. Dita stirred the ships's arsenal as they all pointed to different enemy targets. With a mighty thrust of his arms, Hibiki made the ship rocket forward in light speed. The ship sped into the massive crowd of enemies.

"Now Dita!" he said. Dita shut her hands tightly, it caused all of the ships weapons to deploy everything they had.

It happened in less than a second. The ship stopped suddenly, exiting the crowd of enemies. They had hit every single one, Hibiki smirked. And with a snap of his fingers, all 484 waves of enemies were obliterated. All that was left was two elite ships.

"Ready?" he asked turning to Dita. She nodded but lost her breath when her gaze went back to the battle.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Dita pointed behind the two ships to a massive object. It was ten times bigger than the Nirvana and hovered over the battlefield.

"What's that?" she asked.

Meia's face appeared onscreen, alerting Dita to the situation.

"That's the Earth's mother ship! That's their source! That's what we need to take out!" she said. The immense shadow the ship cast covered the Nirvana, it was nearly pitch black. Then Hibiki saw another screen pop in front of him, this one wasn't friendly. It was coming from the harvest. The screen was black and no features of the person talking were visible.

"This... is... last... chance... for... surrender." the wicked voice bellowed.

"Never in your life!" Hibiki retorted. Their was silence.

"Then... you... DIE!" bellowed the voice. The screen disappeared. Immediately, the oval chamber turned a blood red, sirens echoed through its domain. Hibiki's pupils shrunk in size. He knew what they were going to do.

"Meia! Jura! Get out of here! They're going to blow this galaxy out of the universe!" he said. Meia appeared before him.

"What are you talking about?" she said. Dita was immediately alarmed.

"What about our babies?" she said. Hibiki's heart froze and tried to see if anything he did was able to deflect the blast elsewhere. He couldn't move, the ship wasn't responding.

"Damn, they knew about the ship's ability. They placed a dead zone on us." he said.

"That means... we are going to die?" she asked. Hibiki was afraid to say anything. But it was true, if he didn't find anything to do they weren't going to be able to live beyond the next few minutes. Hibiki's eyes shot up to see a timer displayed in front of them.

Remaining Time Left: 4 minutes.

"Meia, what does it look like from out there?" he asked.

"The mother ship opened itself above you. Right now... it looks like... no! It looks like their charging something!" she said. "Don't worry, Jura and I could..."

"NO!" Hibiki interrupted.

"What do you mean 'no'? You're going to die if we don't help." she said.

Hibiki stared down at his feet and sighed.

Remaining Time: 3 minutes 43 seconds.

"You'll just die in the process!" he said. Hibiki held his arms out in front of him in attempts to move the ship but failed.

"Move! Damn you! MOVE!" he screamed. "Dita do something!"

Outside, the enemy ship lowered a massive cannon that was aiming for the Nirvana. This was it, there was no way they could get out of this (even the author was sweating bullets writing this sequence).

"I can't do a thing! AHH! We're losing time!" she said pointing at the timer.

Remaining Time: 3 minutes 1 second(s)

Hibiki panicked, he frantically pushed forward and yet he couldn't get the damn thing to move. Dita was sobbing under her breath, nothing responded to her dire commands.

"Duero, can you do anything up there?" Hibiki asked. No response. Unaware to him, the Nirvana was under a black out.

Remaining Time: 2 minutes 12 seconds

"Hibiki, get out of there!" yelled Meia.

Hibiki stopped trying, he stopped trying to avoid his fate. Dita on the other hand was panicking beyond believe.

"Dita... stop" he said softly. Dita stopped suddenly, her eyes filled the brim with tears.

"What are you talking about? Don't you understand we're going to die?" she asked.

"Forget it. I'm sorry but we failed." he said.

Remaining Time: 1 minute 9 seconds

Dita broke down into a furious cry. She held her arms close to her chest and sobbed. Hibiki hovered over to Dita and picked her up.

"Don't worry, like you said, whatever happens we will always love each other. At least we will die together in each other's arms, right?" he whispered. He embraced her passionately, Dita felt a warm feeling hit her shoulder, he was crying on her shoulder. They knew they couldn't survive this, they knew this was the end. They reached the peak of their lives.

Remaining Time: 0 minutes 25 seconds

The enemy ship roared over them, signaling it was almost ready for an attack.

"Come on! Don't give up!" yelled Meia. She was helpless as she soared around the field, she couldn't get into the dead zone. Her own controls would stop functioning.

"Yeah, you can get through this!" said Jura as she tailed Meia.

Remaining Time: 0 minutes 18 seconds

Dita and Hibiki embraced, they listened to each others breathing was steadily increasing with every second.

Remaining Time: 0 minutes 10 seconds

The cannon was ready, it glowed an evil red.

9 seconds...

"I love you," said Hibiki

8 seconds...

"I love you too" she replied.

7 seconds...

"Move, Hibiki! Come on, don't die on me." whispered Meia.

6 seconds...

The cannon roared, the sound signaled it's charged completion.

5 seconds...

The Nirvana stirred nervously, everyone onboard were quiet.

4 second...

"It just can't end this way..." whispered Hibiki

3 seconds...

"Because, I believe there is a future" he whispered again.

2 seconds left...

Dita and Hibiki gripped each other, feeling the extreme tension between them. They shut their eyes, awaiting their final seconds of life.

1 second left...

"This can't be... I know we have a future" said Dita.

0 seconds...

"**WE CAN'T LOSE!"** he yelled into the air.

The cannon fired and devoured the Nirvana. The Nirvana was hit directly, obliterating the shields.

The Nirvana... was...


	21. Last Hope

_A/N: This chapter is a long one and has a surprise. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter Twenty-One: Last Hope**

...severely damaged, debris littered the area as Meia looked onto the ruined mess. She gasped as her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Nirvana drifted quietly, chucks of its cargo surrounded it, its wings were severed at they slowly drifted into space. Meia felt her emotions finally run its course through her mind, she no longer cared if it made her weak. She rather would be weak than be strong and alone.

"Hibiki! Come in! Hibiki Tokai! Answer me... Answer ME!" she screamed. All she heard was silence and a wisp of air that didn't seem to answer her. She lost everyone, she let her body limp forward onto the controls which she led her tears finally run through her eyes.

"I... can't believe it. We're the only survivors" sobbed Jura. They hovered close together, they couldn't do a thing as the enemy mother ship began to slowly move. It didn't look like no one on the Nirvana could survive such a blast.

Hibiki hovered motionless in the air, as well as Dita. The chamber was in ruins, the transparent walls were cracked and were in the verge of shattering. Debris and dust filled the domain, giving everything a misty fog look. Hibiki was covered in fresh blood, most of it coming from his head. His arms were covered with deep gashes as well as his lower abdomen. Dita was impaled from the stomach with a long metal beam, her burgundy hair was stained with rock and blood.

Hibiki was falling through darkness, his body felt numb as he tried to stop himself from falling but couldn't as his doubt of succeeding increased.

_Where am I? What happened?_

As he went deeper into the endless void, he felt himself drift into a mysterious slumber, he felt himself smirk

_So... this is death. Not bad, I guess it's my time to go._

But suddenly, he stopped falling and was suspended in mid air. He no longer felt sleepy but alert. He heard footsteps, when they came closer he quickly identified who it was. Dita walked solemnly to him, her hands behind her back.

"We died, didn't we?" he asked, to his surprise, Dita shook her head.

"You did" she answered. Hibiki felt that one smack him the face, he was alone all along even with Dita by his side.

"Oh, but I didn't want to though. How are we talking anyway? If you're still alive and I'm dead?" he asked. Dita glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"The pecksis, remember we can talk telepathically. Besides, we have a battle to finish." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"How can we? I doubt the pecksis can revive people." he said. Dita laughed.

"You'd be surprised, that's your problem. Doubt is always within you. That's the sole reason you loose fate and accept defeat. Believe you will survive and you will" she said. She eyed him and kissed him, this one was passionate as they both were now pros at it. She withdrew, licking her lips.

"I said I'd never leave you, and here I am. Come Hibiki, let's finish what we were destined to do..."

Hibiki awoke but quickly regretted it when he felt the agonizing pain reach his senses. He moaned in agony as his vision was a total blur, his head felt like it was being compacted in a tight space as it was swelling. He felt his warm blood cover his face, his arms ached from the cuts he had sustained. He managed to turn his head to see Dita panting softly as she held her hand around a metal pole.

"Are... you... alright?" he rasped. She gritted her teeth as she pulled the metal object from within her, she nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I... I think so. It didn't hit anything... serious." she whispered.

Hibiki tried to hover into a standing position but quickly stopped as he realized his human leg was broken and his other was crushed. Metal suppressors were sticking out of his flesh.

"How are you holding up over there?" she asked trying to attend to her wound. Hibiki flinched as he tried his best to see the extent of the damage. In the corner of his eye, a screen was blaring red letters.

Damage Calculation... 97.9 percent.

"We're not doing so well, I'm surprised the Nirvana didn't give way to all of that power. What happened?" he asked himself aloud.

Duero awoke to the sound of faint sirens, immediately he felt his mind rush with past events. The last thing that came up was a piercing white light, he sat up and quickly grabbed his left arm. As a doctor he knew his arm was broken, he tried to see through the darkness as the lights had all blown out. He bit his lip as he tried to sit back and placed his arm over the sides of his station. He had to keep his arm elevated.

"Any survivors?" he yelled into the darkness. At first there was a silence but he heard something moving.

"Commander? Ezra? Are you alright? Make some sort of movement to indicate your status." he said.

"I'm alright Duero, just a fractured collar bone here." called Ezra through the darkness. "But I'm afraid the commander had a much more serious problem."

"What is it? Can you describe her injury to me?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"Oh no, please. Don't... ow. Let this happen... oh dear, please." she muttered. Duero felt something serious happen, but considering that in that state he was, there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"What's wrong? Is she seriously hurt?" he asked grasping his arm.

"She's not moving, she's... oh my god. Duero help! She's severed through her abdomen." she spoke frantically. Duero had been afraid of this, there was only one way to see if she was alive or not.

"Ezra, try to find a pulse. Tell me if you find one." he said.

There was a pause.

"I... can't. She's cold. Duero please tell me there's something we can do." she said. To his dismay he knew it was already too late. She was gone.

"Ezra, just come over to where I am. There's nothing you can do, she's dead. I'm sure she tried her best to survive this ordeal. I'm sure she's in heaven with the captain." he said. He heard Ezra emit small sobs but he knew she was coming closer. He tried to lift himself up but failed. With that, he felt Ezra's sorrowful stare hit him.

"See if you can get in touch with navigation. We have to see if they survived it." he said. "By the way, what happened to the babies?"

"I placed them in the emergency safe house chamber. Parfait's in there too. Hopefully they are alright."

Outside, the enemy ship had already moved away from the wreckage and was heading off to another galaxy.

"Dita, we got to regain ourselves along with the pecksis." said Hibiki. Dita couldn't move, but managed to extend her hand to him.

"If we're together, we can do it, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, to protect our future and the future of the next generation. Evil is nothing to good, as long as we believe in it. I no longer have doubts but confidence. I think I know now that's what drives people to do things that normally aren't possible. They have confidence..."

With the last few syllables he grabbed Dita's hand.

Meia sobbed over her controls, not letting anything stay inside her. It wasn't until she noticed light over her eyelids. She opened them to find that the Nirvana glowed a brilliant glow. She gasped along with Jura.

"What's going on? What's making that light?" asked Jura she strayed away from it. Meia stared into the glow, beyond it she saw the debris slowly disappear as the Nirvana was rebuilding itself before her eyes. The light faded and the tears of sorrow that once took over Meia's mind were now tears of joy. The Nirvana grew several golden wings that seemed to move and act like a living thing. The front portion extended to a sleek sharp golden composition. Bright white orbs revolved around the Nirvana, there were no weapons on it. Or at least that's what it looked like. The Nirvana glowed a classy bronze but soon bursted into a flashy gold. It was god like, it was so bright that it illuminated nearby planets. It was a magnificent view.

"Nirvana Transformation Complete: Now Entering Mystic Mode"

The navigation chamber once again changed, the inside turned from a pale beige to a brassy gold. Dita and Hibiki were god like themselves. Both Hibiki and Dita had white auroras outlining their bodies. They were one with the pecksis, it's power was present in their bodies.

"Stop!" they said in unison. Both of their voices were masked by the pecksis. Their own voice was audible but another voice came along with it. You can say that the pecksis had possessed them but in a good way. The enemy mother ship halted. Hibiki opened his eyes to reveal that his pupils were no longer visible. The black strips over his waist grew over to his chest as well as Dita's red ones. A screen appeared before him, the harvest seemed to be taken aback by the recent event.

"You... manage... escape... no... matter... we kill... you... again" said the harsh voice. Dita smirked.

"You can try." she said.

The enemy ship reacted instantly, deploying a rapid army of missiles.

"Should I?" asked Dita. Hibiki smiled.

"You may" he answered. As the missiles approached the Nirvana, Dita coughed. When she did, an enormous crystal barrier formed in the path of the missiles and destroyed them. The enemy retaliated, it began to hover back over the Nirvana. Hibiki pointed the ship at the underbelly of the enemy, a white wind swirled over to him and into his hands. He thrust his arms forward making the Nirvana's wings point at the enemy. Dita summoned another whirlwind of white light as she harnessed it within her hands, with the new powers she attained she was able to peel off the hard metal of the mother ship. The dead zone was immobilized. She managed to strip the mother ship of its armor, with a furious pull. She tore the ships armor apart.

"Go, Hibiki." she whispered. Hibiki pulled in all the strength he had, he pulled in gravity, space, and time into a massive orb. He attained so much strength, he was almost pulling in planets out of their orbits.

"Meia, Jura. Let me use your strength as well" he said. Meia nodded as well as Jura. Their dreads returned to normal as their energy was depleted.

With all his might, and with the love and support Dita granted him, he pushed forward. The Nirvana's wings glowed at the tips, the white orbs that were rotating around it sped into a incredible speed. It started to harness all of the power Hibiki pulled in, with a millisecond of silence, the Nirvana fired.

"YOU LOSE!" he screamed. A giant white beam came soaring out of the Nirvana, entering the massive gap that Dita had created.

"Direct Hit!" yelled Jura.

_Wow, this is good,_


	22. Hibiki's Proposal

_A/N: Don't fret people, this is not the end yet. This chapter is short because I didn't want to write the exact ending. I'm just contemplating if I'm either going to even include the next chapter, it just depends on the success of this one. Enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hibiki's Proposal **

Hibiki smirked, he had done it. Because he believed. The mother ship exploded as the massive hole that was in it destroyed its main source. Dita placed her hand in front of her creating a giant crystalline barrier in front of the Nirvana. The explosion didn't even rock the ship as Meia and Jura looked on in glee as the harvest was no more. A few moments later, the enemy ship was no more.

The wings of the Nirvana disappeared as it returned to its regular form.

Nirvana Transformation Status: Successful

The god like powers disappeared as it left the normal versions of Hibiki and Dita in the hovering blue chamber. The pecksis granted Hibiki his life in return for the major defeat of the galaxies nemesis.

"We did it" whispered Dita as she kissed Hibiki. Hibiki smirked through it, he knew he couldn't have done it without her. They embraced as their mission was complete, they had protected their future along with the future of countless others. They found themselves ejected from the navigation deck, they had thought they were alone but soon found the whole crew standing at the bridge watching them. Everyone wore of face of happiness but some of them even held faces of sorrow which caused Hibiki to ask.

"What's the matter? You guys should by happy." he said. Duero came out of the crowd holding a small object in his hand. He held it to Hibiki, inside was a small green brooch that had once belonged to the commander.

"You mean... you couldn't save her?" he asked, Duero shook his head.

"By the time the ship had already reached it's 'final stage' she had already passed away. But since we don't have a commander nor a captain, we would have to find one." he said handing Hibiki the small charm.

"Hey, why don't you take command of the ship?" asked Ezra who popped out of the crowd. The whole crew nodded, as their anticipation grew. Hibiki was honored, he was truly honored. He fingered the small charm and looked into the massive crowd of people who would have to be guided. People who needed a leader. People who needed him. Dita stood close to him. He looked at her, she gave him a nod.

"Alright everyone, back to your stations. Oh, and before I forget." he said. He motioned for Ezra to come over, she without hesitance came trotting over, something clutched very tightly in her hand. She gave the item to Hibiki who took a deep breath. He faced Dita.

"Before any of this, I asked Misty if there was any way I could show someone my true love. I was going to ask you this earlier but being entangled in this situation I couldn't. I was even scared if you didn't accept it but now, I know more than ever, that you and I are connected in every way. So Dita, I just wanted to ask you..." he said,

Hibiki knelt down on one knee and held a small box in his hands. He held it up to Dita who was blushing. She knew what this meant, Misty had showed her something like this from one of her magazines. She just couldn't believe, Hibiki was going to do something like this.

"Dita Liebely... will you marry me?" he said opening the small box revealing a gorgeous ring. Dita fell to her knees, her hands cupped over her mouth. A deep tint of red wiped her face, she was speechless. Was he asking her to spend the rest of her life with him? A true family?

She quickly wrapped her arms around Hibiki and cried softly on his shoulder.

"Does this mean a 'yes'?" he asked. Dita nodded.

"Yes, Hibiki Tokai. I will marry you." she said in watery bursts. Hibiki smiled, he didn't know what was to come but he knew it was for the best. After all of the things they had been through, there was no real doubt in his mind that she would have said yes. Everyone made an awe sound (especially the women).

Misty fought her way through the crowd, waving a small book in her hands. She came up to them with a sly smile on her face.

"Alright, let's get down to the preparations, Dita if you would be so kind as to come with me. Hibiki, you should go with your male friends as seeing I had already filled them into the procedure." she said. She turned to everyone. "Come on! We got a wedding to prepare people! Let's get to it."

Hibiki smiled to himself as he left with Duero who was oddly wearing a chef hat. This was his calling in life, this was his future.

_To say the least, this chapter was never thought of until I realized that the ending had to be a big one. If you like, i could always make the "actual" wedding chapter. Send reviews about that. If not, I'm going straight to the end. _


	23. Taking things easy: Preparations

_A/N: Since people wanted an actual "wedding" chapter, i decided to make one. Also, since this story was much more than a success then i imagined, I'm going to release the -unedited- versions of this story. Yes, i said it. This story was completely edited from the beginning with the exceptions for the next few chapters. I have also created several alternate pathsto this story, if you read the middle of this fic, you can see there are alot of places that different things could have been. More news on that when this fic is complete. Well, without further a dure,i present you with the twenty third chapter. Enjoy and review. Because i love reviews. _

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Taking it easy: Preparations**

Hibiki awoke suddenly, it wasn't because he had another premonition. On the contrary, he wish that was the reason. But instead, he felt someone pour ice water over his head making him gasping for air, trying to clear his eyes from the water that filled them he tried to catch the person who had done it. He flinched, his body was covered with sores and bruises from the intense battle he went through a couple of days prior.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"Well, bachelor. You have to get up for the bid day." said a familiar voice. Hibiki quickly recognized that it was Misty who hovered over him.

"Can this wait, I mean, I don't now what to do." he said sleepily. Misty giggled.

"Well, you have to have a bachelor party. And I'm here to help. Get dress, you have to help too. I'm not the only one here sticking my neck out for you and besides you're the new commander. You have no choice in the matter." she teased. Hibiki groaned loudly as he slipped his sheets over his head. Misty retaliated by pulling them off and tossing her body onto him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Misty rubbed up against him making his blush.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to kiss you" she said. Hibiki jumped from the bed and dashed out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Misty laughed.

"I knew that would get him." she whispered to himself.

Hibiki walked sleepily down the hall, not caring who he'd bump into it. He wish he had paid attention for he found himself between a pair of breasts.

"Hey there, Hibiki." said Jura. Hibiki pulled away as he felt a sudden nose bleed come on.

"What do you want?" he asked holding his nose. Jura flicked her long blonde hair to the side.

"I was just wondering if you and I could make the Nirvana transform... what do you say?" she asked. Hibiki bolted around her and into the lounge. He leaned against the wall trying to hold his head high in the air. She was Jura alright, always wanting her share of the glory. Through the blood that was seeping through his nose, a sudden aroma filled them. It was heavenly, he loved baked goods especially if it was cake. He looked around and saw the kitchen door open and wandered in, he peered in and what he saw made his mouth water with anticipation. A giant cake sat quietly in the center of the room, Hibiki looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. No one, he would just take one taste. Just one sample. He tip toed to the baked goodness. He stopped before it and admired it with giant eyes. It had several layers and was covered with thick white icing as the outlining of the cake was bathed in blue cream. But what really caught his eye was an ornament that was placed at the top. His sugary smile switched over to a confused one. It was a man and a women, wearing something... how could he say this... classical. But he shook his head and switched over to his primary objective. His hands inched toward it, almost there... just one touch... just... one...

"Hibiki?"

DAMMIT!

Hibiki flinched as he quickly looked around the room to see the source of the voice. Barnette stared at him with curious eyes as she looked from behind the massive cake. He tried to play it off, he placed his hands behind his head and whistled.

"Do you need something, Hibiki?" she asked him gently. Hibiki didn't want t reveal his real agenda, so he said the first thing that sparked into his mind.

"No, uh. I dropped something, and I thought it was here. So I... I..." he stuttered.

Barnette smiled.

"Hibiki, if you wanted a taste then you should have just asked." she said smiling. She turned to the counter and grabbed a plate with a pre made slice of the cake. Barnette knew something like this would happen, so she came prepared. Hibiki couldn't help but smile as he took it. As he bit into it, a question sparked into his mind.

"Oh, where's Dita by the way?" he asked with his mouth full of the delicious delectable. Barnette went into a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, Misty told me that I cannot tell you. She said it's some sort of tradition." she said. Hibiki was emotionless.

"Just tell me."

"No" she answered.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Alright, fine. Have it your way." he said as he settled the empty plate down. "Thanks for the cake though."

Hibiki left the lounge, he didn't know what to do. As commander you would think you would be busy with stuff but on the contrary, there was nothing to do considering that they no longer were in danger. He went around and corner and stopped suddenly, his jaw dropped as he felt blood rush throughout his body. This was the first time he had seen Meia in a dress. And what's more, she looked sexy in it. He hate to think that but the truth didn't go untold. Meia stood in from of him, she had a long red silk dress on. She wore red lipstick with a black eyeliner touch up. Her slender body features were visible. He had never seen her so feminine before. Meia smiled.

"Take a good look, this is the last time you'll see me like this." she hissed. As she turned the corner, Misty came over to him.

"What are you doing seeing the brides's maid's in their dress?" she asked hitting him with her clipboard.

"What? What are those?" he asked. Misty sighed as she flipped through several pages of the clipboard.

"You see, both the bride, which is Dita and you are supposed to have people who are closes to you to be at your side at the moment of the matrimony. I hope you have picked them yet, then again. You only have Duero and Bart. So I guess you don't have much of a choice." she said. Hibiki just thought of something.

"Oh, Misty. Can I ask you something?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"You love my kids right?" he said. Misty thought it was a weird question but answered it nonetheless.

"Yeah, I treat them as if they were my own. Why?" she asked. Hibiki twiddled with his fingers.

"See, I was wondering, if something were to happen to Dita and I, the babies would be without a parent. So, if that was the case I was hoping that you would take our place. You know, to look after them." he said. Misty smiled, she never thought something like this would ever happen to her.

"You want to make me the god mother?" she asked,

"Well, if that's what it is then yeah, I want you to be the god mother." he said. Misty hugged him tightly.

"Hibiki, I will be honored. Now, let's get this wedding underway." she said, she soon trotted off down the hall leaving Hibiki to wander around with nothing to do. But before he could get moving a crowd of women came rushing towards him holding several fabrics in their hands.

"Hibiki! Hibiki!" they all yelled. He spun around quickly and was prepared to run but was caught by the collar.

"Hey, which do you think is better?" one of them asked holding the fabrics in her hands. Hibiki eyed them, seeing as how he had no choice but to pick one. He looked through them, not sure of why he was picking them but soon stopped on a silk based linen with crystal like designs at the hem. He pointed at it and immediately, a women from the back squealed in delight.

"I knew he was going to pick that one! I just knew it!" she yelled from behind the crowd. As soon as they came, they left down the hall. Hibiki still dazed by the event, tried to steer clear of anyone that was coming in his direction. But like always, his wishes didn't always come as he would like them to. He spotted Ezra from a distance and to his own surprise he actually wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Ezra. Why are people asking me for what they think about everything? They have a mind don't they?" he asked.

"Oh, that reminds me." she said. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small book from it. She opened it and flipped to a page she had pre marked and held it in front of him.

"What do you think? Parfait says that she could create a certain climate that might be the atmosphere of the wedding." she said. Hibiki felt a question mark appear over his head,

"Not you too." he sighed.

"Well, here. Take a look and come back when you think you have an idea of it. Oh, and don't go the bridge, Misty says that we cannot have the... um... the... bride and... groom thing there." she said walking away. Hibiki stared at the tiny booklet and back over his shoulder. This was too much for him, battling hundreds of waves of enemies were much more easier compared to this. He placed the booklet into his back pocket and strolled over to the nursery. He needed to see someone who didn't talk back.

He entered through the hissing doors and into the room, a women who was sitting inside with a magazine quickly stood and came to Hibiki. She bowed,

"Congratulations." she whispered. Hibiki nodded as he passed her and to the small beds, he grinned when he spotted Anita and little Hibiki jumping up and down in them. They didn't know how to walk yet but were holding onto the edge of the small bed posts.

"Di! Di!" they said excitedly. Hibiki knew they were trying to say "daddy" but had very little success in the matter. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of them, reminding himself that he was still tired from waking so early in the morning. The two small toddlers stared at him, a pair of bright blue eyes and a pair of dark brown eyes looked his way.

"You know, it's funny. I'm only seventeen and I have kids. But that's alright, because it's worth it." he whispered. They had really had begun looking like their parents. Anita was now sporting long red hair which had the strange curved style at the bottom. Hibiki jr. held spiky like black hair. Their personalities were beginning to show as well, he knew Anita was very quiet and very independent but where as Hibiki jr. who was very adventurous and determined. He loved his kids, therefore he would do anything to protect them. He proved this several times and couldn't wait until they were old enough to understand his story. He heard the door hiss behind him, Hibiki had thought it was the women but instead the footsteps were much more heavier. He turned around and saw Duero standing behind him, he wore a very slimming black suit. He looked diviner.

"Did you forget your clothes in the wash?" Hibiki said very sarcastically. Duero chuckled,

"No, this is for your special event. And besides, they have one for you too." he said. Hibiki immediately felt his heart skip a beat. What did he mean this?

"What do you mean? I'm not wearing that!" he shot back.

"Oh, really. Well, Misty had already made yours and let me tell you. Dita is in love with it." he said. Hibiki went into first gear.

"Alright what ever, as long as she's happy." he said.

Damn, he never knew he would have to dress up to this, he had just hoped he could wear some old clothes.

He could tell this was going to be big.

_Alright, there you have it. Oh, the unedited version will be rated M, because of much more "material" that had been placed in that i thought was too much for my first try._


	24. One last moment together

_A/N: This was intened to be the actual wedding chapter but I apologize since I couldn't write it without including this chapter as well. I have taken the time to realize that this is supposed to be a romance fan fic and after reading it, I'm wondering "where's the actual romance at?". So this chapter is just about Hibiki and DIta considering the thought they haven't been alone together for a while. I promise, the next chapters won't lag as much and will give you what you want. Review and tell me what you think about the story thus far._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: One last moment together...**

Hibiki sat on his bed, laughing and joking along with Duero and Bart. This was the first time he had ever heard Duero laugh but he quickly felt it naturally.

"Imagine Duero with a women. Oh, Parfait!" yelled Bart.

Utter silence.

Hibiki broke out into a hysteric laugh, as he felt his numb body fall to the floor. He held his stomach as couldn't control his laughter. That was funny, Duero romantically involved with Parfait was a priceless image he could imagine in his mind. Duero himself laughed at the whole thing.

"It's funny you mention that actually. She says she wants to try to make a baby with me." he said seriously. Hibiki stopped quickly and sat up, he and Bart stared at Duero. They looked at each other and broke out into a laugh. Even though they both believed it, just the thought of it was hilarious.

"Well, at least I'm really not alone in this venture." said Hibiki as he stood from his bed. "I'll be in the showers it anyone needs me."

Hibiki left into the another section of the men's part of the ship. He needed to let off some steam, laughing only did so much. He went into the men's wash area but was stunned when an overhanging sign hit him in the face.

"Out of order?" he read aloud. Just then, Parfait appeared behind him, waving a wrench in his face.

"Yes sir, but don't worry. You can use the women's if you like." she said slyly. Hibiki cringed at the thought, he didn't like the idea of that. Imagining himself naked with other naked women had brought a picture of Dita to his mind as well. He shook his head,

"No, I don't think so." he muttered. Parfait made a face.

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows you're part of the family now. Some even consider you Mejarian, so no one will give you trouble." she said pushing him out the door. Hibiki thought for a moment, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides, he needed a shower. Hibiki found himself in the middle of the hallway with a towel draped over his shoulders. Women these days were getting stranger and stranger, but he ignored it seeing as how it was natural for them. He walked slowly through the halls, making his way to the other side of the Nirvana. He had never really went far into their domain before, so he took a precaution by making up excuses in his mind if he was approached by anyone. Maybe he could say he was lost? Or that he left something? He could even explain the real situation... this was much harder than he thought. Moments later he was in front of the women bunker entrance, he took in a breath before entering. To his luck, no one was in there. He quickly checked his surroundings, looking around every corner to see if the coast was clear. Indeed it was, so he maneuvered himself with stealth to the showers. He would just take a 30 second wash down and dash through the door before anyone could notice. Yeah, that sounded right.

He entered into the shower area and noticed that he wasn't alone, at the other end of the rectangular room he noticed a women who was bathing herself. He whizzed around and was prepared to run off but was caught in the sights of the last person he thought he see here.

It was Dita.

"Hey, Hibiki! What are you doing running off? Come, let's take a shower together." she said cheerfully. Hibiki stood at the doorway, it was a very nice invitation. Before he could make up his mind he felt a moist pair of arms wrap around his neck.

"Come on... just the two of us, everyone else is at the bridge." she whispered into his ear. Hibiki grinned, he nodded.

As Dita went back over to the other side of the room, Hibiki found it much easier to undress for he didn't mind to show himself to Dita. He tossed his clothes at the foot of the door and walked over to Dita who watched him at the corner of her eye. She stared at his body but drew a question mark when they landed on his chest.

"Do you know, that you are growing breast?" she said touching his chest. Hibiki smiled.

"Dita, stop that! They're not that, it's muscle you dim wit!" he said moving her hand away. He turned on the shower valve and allowed the steaming water to pour over his body. Wow, these were much better than the ones the men had. The atmosphere was much more welcoming.

"Hibiki? Can you do something for me?" said Dita as she moved closer to him. Hibiki looked at her.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked. Dita looked down at her feet, it was rather awkward for her to ask this but she just had to know this for herself.

"Could you touch me?"

"What?"

Dita felt a recoil with his response, she knew he would say that.

"What do you mean, touch you?" he asked. Dita tried to place a smile on her face. She craved for him even more.

"I want you to kiss me..." she said softly.

Hibiki was slightly taken aback by the whole thing, not because of the question really but rather where they were. They were in the showers for crying out loud! But he too felt like he needed to renew his affection for Dita. Not as a man, but as her lover. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her wet skin. He placed his head over her shoulder, feeling her wet hair tickle the edge of his nose.

Dita slowly turned her head until she felt her lips hit his, very gently. They both felt a familiar spark that surged through them. He withdrew, he felt his body heat up.

"Do you remember how we did it?" she asked very quietly. He nodded. Dita leaned out of his grip and into the wall were she placed her arms over her head. Hibiki followed, unwillingly to let his gaze to leave her naked body. Letting his hormones take over, he knew he had to take advantage. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the marble wall, he stared deeply into her blue eyes. He watched them, seeing his future unravel within them in an heartbeat. He leaned in and touched her lips with his but didn't go all the way. He didn't want to let her have it all in one shot before he had his fun. He nuzzled her neck gently making her skin rise with goose bumps. He closed the gap between their bodies resting his chest on hers. Dita wrapped her leg around his thigh, making Hibiki sense that she was beginning to guide him which he hated. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers and without warning, opened her mouth by placing his tongue inside it. He was surprised himself by the action but for some reason... it felt... so right to him. He took note of this new feeling that was dwelling within his mind. He explored every inch of her mouth, he felt her chest move up and down vigorously, hinting that she was breathing much harder. Not too soon, he felt the same.

"Take me again..." she said as she pulled away for a deeper breath. He released her wrists and grabbed her waist, with a little strength he picked her up and held her against the moist wall. Dita arched her back while placing her hands behind her head. She wanted to feel that special feeling again, she wanted to feel dirty. She wanted to feel alive. If he didn't do it soon, then she felt like she was going to explode.

"Hibiki! Please! Just do it..." she pleaded as tried to position herself in a way that she'll feel the mighty blow that she once did between her legs. She wanted it badly.

"Not yet, don't you want some fun?" he said caressing her breasts. Dita gritted her teeth as she let out a whimper. How she hated him for his determination. She felt a familiar sensation arise between her thighs, she couldn't control it any longer. She needed to feel it. Now.

Steam from the humidity of the air caught up with them, although Hibiki wasn't wet from actual water but from sweat. As well as Dita which seemed to intensify the mood. Breathing was becoming a chore now, since both of them were rarely breaking out of their passionate lip locking. He slid his hands from her waist down her back side, feeling her soft and very tender skin. Even after all these months, her skin felt the same as it once did that very day when their life's changed.

"Hibiki... please..." she whispered. She felt like she was going crazy just to feel same stimulant run through her body.

At last she got her wish.

She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes. She gripped his shoulders and she hung her head back to feel every single cell in her body tingle with anxiety. This was what she longed for.

_Alright, again i would like to apologize. This was not intended and i know the story is beginning to lag a bit. But, I'm trying to make the most use out of it. Sorry again. _


	25. Almost there Predetermined Judgement

_A/N: Yeah, i know this was supposed to be the wedding chapter but i had to make this one to make the plot between the actual Vandread show and this fic come together much easier. And to those who want Parfait and Duero to get together, i have a surprise for you. Enjoy! Also, the last chapter wasn't that bad so yet i couldn'tplace it along with the M rathing considering that i didn't go so in depth of it. Emotions are better than actually having me to explain everything._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Almost there (Predetermined Judgement)**

She let out a yell, as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. Feeling that same sensation arise within her, she pushed in to him trying to feel more of the pleasure that she wanted. Both of them panted as Hibiki lowered her back onto the floor, they kissed one final time before hugging each other. Hibiki had a difficult time trying to comprehend this new feeling he felt. As he rested his head on her shoulder, he began to think about it. He had never felt this before. It wasn't the feeling after having sex, it wasn't even the feeling of intense love for the person you were with. He rubbed his eyes, it was the feeling of knowing that the person you're going to spend your life with was right there in his arms.

"We'll always be together..." whispered Hibiki into Dita's ear. She nodded slowly.;

"To the end of time..." she whispered back.

Dita walked happily next to Hibiki, their hands intertwined. Dita couldn't help but ask.

"You know, Hibiki. No wonder men and women got along before on Earth. I wish we could have met there." she said massaging his hand.

"Yeah, this would be must simpler to swallow if Tarak and Mejare were to come together. But you know, I was sort of intimidated by you when we first met. Then again, I knew nothing about women at the time." he said.

Dita nodded, although she didn't feel that sort of intimidation when she had first met him. It was mostly curiosity. She thought more about the issue until she noticed Misty walk up to them.

"Oh, there you are. Dita, we need to do something. Hibiki, the men are waiting for you in the lounge." she said pulling Dita away from him. Dita was just about to pull Hibiki with her, but thought otherwise.

Watching Dita disappear from view, he sighed. All he wanted to do was to spend time with her for the rest of the day. But the planned died quickly. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed to the lounge, what could Duero and Bart possibly want with him? He walked with his hands buried in his pockets, he found himself moments later in front of the lounge door. He entered, the light were off.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called in through the darkness. He went in further and heard a thumb and then a groan.

"Duero! Damn, you know you could have moved that out the way." said a voice. Hibiki smiled, what an idiot.

"Alright guys, what are you doing?" he called. Silence. Feeling himself slipping into an awkward position, he flicked the lights on. He looked around and couldn't help but shake his head. Duero and Bart sat at the center of the room, both looking rather dazed. In front of them were a deck of cards, they seemed to be gambling.

"Um, you said you needed me?" Hibiki asked. Bart looked up.

"Oh, yeah. We just thought it would be great if the men could get together and have some fun before your big day tomorrow." he said holding up a can. Hibiki eyed the can, it was whiskey. Bart threw it to him, which he fumbled to catch. Duero, even though looked like himself seemed to be disoriented himself.

"Oh and Hibiki, Misty sent this for us." he said pointing over to the corner of the room. Hibiki looked over and raised his eyebrow, there was an oversized box in the corner, and suspiciously had holes in it.

"What is it?" he asked opening the can.

"Not sure, but she said not to open it until everyone was here." said Bart. Hibiki went over to the box, and tapped it with his index finger.

"I guess we could now." he said. Hibiki went behind the box and began to push it to the center of the room.

"Damn, this thing is heavy." he said panting for air. He finally managed to push it in front of a set of chairs. Duero and Bart sat down, but soon became curious when a small letter fell out one of the holes of the box. Duero picked it up.

"What does it say?" asked Hibiki. Duero glanced at him and back at the small paper.

"To the men, enjoy this little something from the women. Especially Duero." he said confused at the last few syllables. Hibiki smiled, he eyed the box and was just about to lift the lid when something inside had done it itself. A women stood tall from inside the box, wearing a skimpy school girl outfit. The women's brunette hair bounced behind her, as her think glasses shined in the light. Duero let out a gasp as it took him a whole second to realize who it was.

It was Parfait.

Hibiki felt a nose bleed come on, as Bart was trying hard not to laugh at Duero's expression.

"Hey guys, they told me you needed some entertainment so I'm here to satisfy." she said seductively. She hopped from the box and walked over to Hibiki, she sat on his lap. Hibiki tried to escape by flipping his chair over but found it almost irresistible to watch what was going to happen next.

"What... are ... you doing?" he asked, Parfait smiled as she went dangerously to her face. He was afraid that she was going to kiss him, even though he wouldn't mind. Just the thought of her on him was too much after what happened earlier. Bart didn't see kindly to this.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked. Parfait glanced over to him and done something Hibiki would have never thought she do.

She took off her glasses.

Bart and Duero gasped as they stared at Parfait with wide eyes. She placed her glasses back on as her gaze went back to Hibiki who didn't actually get a chance to witness the event himself. She removed herself from Hibiki's lap and went over to Duero who seemed to be in an extreme state of shock. This gave Hibiki a chance to escape. Without a word, he managed to exit the lounge with little noise. At last, he found himself in the hallway gasping for air. That was too close for comfort. He needed a walk.

Meanwhile, Dita walked silently behind Misty as she tried to sort out her priorities in life. She was interrupted when Misty stopped suddenly in front of her.

"What is it? What's wrong" she asked. Misty dropped her clipboard suddenly, she hung her head forward, her shoulders bobbed up and down. Hinting that she was sobbing. Dita placed her hand on her shoulder but Misty retaliated when she shook it off.

"Con... congratulations again... I'm glad to be helping you with your wedding. Really I am." she said. Dita smiled,

"Thanks..." she said walking passed her.

Dita arched over in pain as she felt a fist hit her abdomen hard. Her eyes were widened, as the wind from her lungs escaped. Misty grabbed Dita by the collar and pinned her to wall, rage and jealousy stirring in her red eyes.

"I'm planning **your **goddamn wedding. I'm planning every freaking thing in this hell hole. I'm not doing this out of pity or self assurance, I'm doing this because of **him. **Hibiki was supposed to be mine, I'm supposed to be his wife. Those are suppose to be my kids. And yet, he has the **goddamn **nerve to stick me as the god mother." she said fiercely.

Dita was frightened intensely, not because her own life might be in the midst of danger but because she was afraid for her children. Was Misty going insane?

"Everyday I slay myself over this pile of worthless shit, and yet this is my thanks. While you and Hibiki get it on in the showers?"

Dita's heart froze, she saw them. She knew about the whole thing. Dita no longer felt scared, rather very pissed off. There was entirely no need to act such a way.

Dita grabbed Misty's wrists and gritted her teeth and she begun to pry them off her collar.

"Get your goddamn hands off me, now. Or I will kill you myself." Dita hissed through her teeth. She meant every word, she was blinded by hatred. Misty finally came to her senses, it was like to returned to her plain self. It was like she was possessed and was finally released. She let go of Dita and stumbled backward.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean any of it. I'm just under pressure. Please forgive me, I'm sorry." she pleaded. Dita's rage disappeared as she knew it wasn't her fault.

"It's alright Misty, why don't you go and take a nap or something, huh?" she said. "It looks like you need it."

Dita let out a breath as she waited for Misty to leave, that was intense. Then again, she fully understood the whole situation. It wasn't like Misty's nature to act in such a behavior, something would have to happen to her in order to trigger something. But she would have to keep an eye on her.

The big day... (finally)

Hibiki stood at the bridge, his gaze fully on the stars that were shining through the Nirvana's giant windows. It was remarkable as it only was 2 in the morning. All the lights were off, so it made the scene look much more fantastic. In a few hours he would be married to someone he always knew he would have in life. To someone who understood him as well as he did. He smiled to himself as he heard footsteps appear from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around to see the person. He already knew who is was.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked placing his hands behind his head. He heard a faint chuckle behind him.

"Nope, I see that's what brought you here. It's beautiful isn't it?" said Dita as she looked into the heavens.

"Yeah, just to think that in several hours, you and I will be in an unbreakable bond of love. Well, that's at least what I see of it." she said walking closer.

"Dita..." whispered Hibiki.

"Yes?" she whispered back..

"What's up with Misty?" he asked finally glancing over his shoulder. Dita froze, how did he know about that?

"What do you mean? There's nothing..." she said softly.

"Don't bullshit me, I know for a fact that something is up. So tell me." he said looking back. Dita looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hair. Might as well, she had to be trustworthy.

"She's still a little upset about you and I. Nothing out of the ordinary." she said. Hibiki laughed.

"Oh, no. There's much more to it. Let me guess, she became extremely hostile to you. Isn't that right?" he said. Dita froze, damn he was good.

"Yeah, but so what. She's fine now." she said. Hibiki shook his head disapprovingly.

"Let me tell you something, that I have just found out for myself several months ago." he said as inched his way to Dita.

"There's something about her, that you must know." he said. Dita's eyes bolted to him, waiting for the next set of syllables to leave his mouth.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked. Hibiki sighed.

"Remember that day, when we rescued that pod from the harvest? And when we found out that she was in it? During the battle, something happened..." he started. An immediate face came over Dita. She had of course remembered that day, that was when their whole love triangle began.

"You see, even if someone's body is cryogenically frozen. Their mind is still active, that's how it remembers past memories. But, since her mind was active, the harvest wanted her. Because of her strong brain wave lengths. But the pod was able to keep her lengths short, but once they got close enough to reach it, they tried to feed their negative energy into her. So the pod will think the enemy is actually a friend. When we came, they went frantic, but that had already messed around with her mind. In the end, she was given an alter ego that can react at different moments and at different times depending on what she is feeling. Most of the time, it would react on hostility. See what I mean?" he said. Dita understood it all, in a way. She was possessed.

Dita embraced Hibiki, she wanted to feel his heartbeat against her cheek. So much has happened and she knew there was more to come. If only, the could have normal life's? Why couldn't they live on a planet with no worries of danger or the occasional hostility? That would be the life they were meant to have, but she would just have to accept the fact that they were the soul defenders of the human race. With blood and breath still running through the veins, they would always be there to defend life. To defend the future.

"Dita?" asked Hibiki. She looked up and into his brown eyes, they glimmered in the dim light.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to bed, there is going to be a big commotion in a few hours." he said. Dita nodded as she released him, she smiled before turning around and leaving the bridge. Hibiki glanced behind his shoulder to get one last glimpse of the stars before he too headed out. He wanted to see the last light before he went into the darkness.

"Hibiki! Get up! Get up!" yelled a voice. Hibiki flinched as he pulled his knees to his chest. He made himself into a ball as laid under his thick sheets as felt someone bounce around over his bed. He wasn't even sure he was dreaming until he felt the sheets rip away from his body bringing the harsh cold wind.

"What? What?" he said rubbing the saliva from the edge of his mouth. He finally opened his eyes to see Misty at the edge of his bed holding clothes in her hand.

"Get dress! Then come with me, you just have to see the bridge." she said throwing the clothes at the foot of his bed. Hibiki sat up and eyed them, it looked like an all black body suit but couldn't really tell considering that the room was still dark. Hibiki perked his ears up, he heard many people running passed the men's quarters, it sounded like a giant panic except that the screams were replaced by squeals of excitement. He sighed, he swung his feet off the bed and soon caught sight of his alarm clock which read 3 in the morning. Before he could get up, he felt a downpour of water fall on him, immediately waking him up from his somewhat morning daze.

"Ah! What the hell? I'm awake already! Dammit." yelled Hibiki as he looked behind to see Misty with a large empty pail.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Hee, hee. Hurry up!" she said exiting the room. Hibiki shook off the access water from his long shirt and scooped off the clothes left for him. Duero and Bart weren't in the room, so most probably they had already left. He laid out the clothes in front of him on the bathroom counter, a question mark happened to be present. There were so many pieces of clothing, that he didn't know which one went on first. Actually, that was only an excuse he made to himself. He didn't really want to wear something so formal.

Dita felt her heart race as she looked herself into a mirror. Her mind was racing with thoughts, thoughts of how her life has changed dramatically. Behind her, Meia was getting into her almost skin tight dress along with Misty who she kept in her sights. Dita began straightening her bangs, still thinking about it. But as she continued, her insecurity increased dramatically. Was... was she making... a mistake? Was she going through with something so life changing that it will alter her life style?

She was having second thoughts...

She was considering... calling the whole thing off.

She shook her head violently as she slapped her hands onto the drawer, making the small items on it tremble. She shut her eyes and forced herself to stop thinking about such things. This wasn't the time to think of the consequences of marriage, this was the time to think about how her life will benefit her more. This was her life now, she wasn't about to let it fall through her fingers.

"Something wrong?" asked Meia as she placed her hand over Dita's shoulder. Dita couldn't believe she felt tears running down her cheeks. Why was this happening?

"No... I mean... I **don't **know." she said quickly wiping them away from her eyes.

"No, there is something. You don't normally do this." she said tightening her grip. "Come on, you can tell me."

Dita thought for a moment, that was true. Besides Hibiki, she trusted Meia more than anyone. She decided to explain her emotional outburst.

"Meia, I really want to marry Hibiki. But, every time I think about our future, the more upset I get. I just don't know what to think." she said looking down. Misty entered the conversation,

"Oh, Dita. You're just having cold feet. It's perfectly natural." she said fixing her ear rings. Dita couldn't help but smile, that was a relief.

"You think so?" she asked, Misty nodded.

Dita took in a breath, she sighed pleasently. Her chest seemed to lighten, at least she knew she wasn't the only one with such a feeling. As she placed her mascara on, she found the happiness she had been waiting for. As she pushed some of the items on the drawer away, she found a small grey box that she had long forgotten. She opened the box gently, revealing a small chip. She took it and placed it on her wrist and immediately, a bright glow emitted from it surrounding her wrist. It was the holographic bracelet Hibiki had given her all those months ago. She couldn't believe she had forgotten it.

Sweet love.

Hibiki sat quietly in the lounge wearing his new attire. He had to admit it, it was rather comfortable. Not sure on what to do, he decided to wait there. If someone needed him they would surely find him there. The lounge door opened, he scoffed as the last person he had ever thought entered the room.

"Hibiki! There you are." said Paiway with her frog hand puppet. Hibiki closed his eyes and pretend not to hear her. She pouted.

"If you're not going to come, then I'm going to have to tell everyone to throw away the food." she said slyly. Hibiki sat up quickly as he eyed her.

"What do you want?" he asked, she smiled as her purple pony tail bounced merrily behind her.

"You have to be at the bridge, right now!" she said hitting him with her puppet. Hibiki felt a vein in his forehead bulge but quickly reminded himself that was the whole reason he was in the lounge. To tell the truth, he was becoming intensely nervous. He had never had so many people's attention on him alone. He stood, wiping his clothes even though there were no visible debris on it. But before he left, he glanced at Paiway.

"Don't tell me, you're the flower girl?" he asked pointing at her dress. She nodded. He laughed as he strolled into the hall.

He continued down the hall, his hands buried deep in his pockets. His thoughts began to stumble upon the future. About what will happen in the next few years, would they still be together? Will their love be as strong as it was now? Would this marriage thing totally alter their life's? He shook his head. No, he shouldn't be thinking along the lines of the consequences. He should be thinking of the benefits.

"Something wrong Hibiki?" asked Duero. Hibiki looked up and found Duero and Bart standing in front of him in identical clothes.

"No... I mean... I **don't **know." he said keeping his eyes to the floor. Bart placed his hand on Hibiki's shoulder.

"No, there is something. You don't normally do this." he said. Duero placed his hand under his chin.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. Hibiki looked up, although the thought never came to mind it sounded like sounded like something he was just about to bring up in the matter.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Let's just get this thing over with." said Hibiki as began to walk pass them. Bart and Duero looked at each other in confusion. Was he considering calling the whole thing off? Before they could say another word, Hibiki turned to them with a grand smile.

"Come on guys, I need to be at my wedding." he said.

Dita slipped into her dress, it was quite remarkable. Her gown had diamonds embroidered into a flower design, along with the material which seemed to fit her curves so naturally. She turned to Misty who had made it.

"Wow, this is beautiful." she said. Misty blushed.

"Don't give me all the credit now. Parfait helped too. And by the way, where is she?" she asked. Meia turned to her and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't until they heard the toilet flush in the other room that they figured out the status of their comrade. Parfait stumbled out of the bathroom, holding her stomach.

"Uh, you guys... I don't feel so good." she said. An immediate spark went through Dita's brain.

"Parfait... do you feel sick? Or are you constantly going to the bathroom?" she asked. But before she could answer, Pyoro came bursting in. Looking rather excited.

"Positive, positive, positive..." it yelled. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Parfait? Are you pregnant?" asked Dita clasping her hands together.

"If what Pyoro says is true, than yeah. I'm pregnant." she said smiling. Dita jumped with joy. But soon stopped.

"Who's the father?" she asked. Parfait smiled.

"Duero of course."

_Alright, this was by far the longest chapter i have ever done, be grateful for this one. I put my heart into it. (Not literally)_


	26. Wedding Crasher

_I am proud to announce the arrival of this chapter in particular. THis chapter is important, i already hinted you about this one in the previous ones._

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Wedding Crasher**

Hibiki strolled into the bridge, he gasped at what he saw. It was totally transformed, the windows were draped with gold curtains that extended all the way to the navigational deck. He stood in awe as he spotted the new chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. It was a breathtaking sight.

Several explosions rung throughout the Nirvana. Hibiki stumbled to the floor,

"What the hell is that?" he yelled. Everyone tried to get a hold of something as most of them failed at the task. Before he could get decent answer, the bridges screen popped up. Revealing Hibiki's worst nightmare.

"Long time no see." said the man. Hibiki felt anger within him rise to extreme heights. It was the man who tortured him almost two years ago. He held that same knife his hand, smiling viciously.

"No! I thought we killed you!" he screamed trying to stand up. The man smiled a toothy grin, his long black hair covered his eyes.

"The word 'thought' was the key word in that sentence. I was never part of the harvest fleet." he said in a hoarse tone. Hibiki gritted his teeth, he heard the doors behind him hiss open.

"What's going on?" asked Dita. She gasped her eyes caught sight of the screen, she held her hands over her mouth.

At the corner of his eye, Hibiki noticed a massive swarm of enemies appear from a nearby nebula. They found them, he knew something like this would happen. Which meant...

"Nobody move!" yelled Misty from the back of the room. Hibiki looked over in shock, he knew of Misty's condition but had no idea that it was this severe. Misty stood on a nearby table, holding a pistol in her hand. Her eyes flared a devilish red, as she stared at the screen.

"Everything under control, master." she said. The man on the screen nodded.

"Very good, you have proven yourself. You will have a nice reward upon return." he hissed. She giggled.

"You're a goddamn traitor!" yelled Hibiki. His anger increased, he felt his insides burn with fury.

"Hibiki Tokai, surrender your ship to the anti human fleet." the man ordered. Hibiki stared down into the barrel of Misty's gun. A bullet was already within its chamber and was ready to be fired at any second. His options were limited, until he noticed Duero behind her. He made a small gesture with his head, he knew Duero was going to risk his life. But was willing to.

In a quick flash, Duero hit one of the legs of the table making the table topple to its side. Misty tipped over and pulled the trigger. Hibiki lunged at Misty, his target was the pistol. Hibiki managed to push her to the floor, his hand on her neck and the other holding the gun.

"Get off me!" she yelled. Hibiki ignored her as his sights went back to the screen.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled. Duero took over as Hibiki raced to the navigation deck. Dita sure enough by his side.

They jumped in and like a few months prior were back to their stations.

Hibiki frantically analyzed the controls, his eyes raged with fury as his old enemy appeared from behind a nebula. They came in just like the harvest except that all of their ships were black as space. Most hinting to the fact that they had a strategic way for this. Dita watched him grumble in anger, she was frightened. Not because of the enemy, because of Hibiki.

"Come ON! I'm going to murder every single one of you sons of bitches!" he shouted. Several screens appeared before him.

"Should we deploy our own fleet?" asked Meia. Hibiki gritted his teeth.

"Do IT! Get out there NOW!" he yelled. Moments later, Hibiki spotted the dreads flying through space. He wanted to kill them, he wanted to see that man's blood on his hands if possible. He wanted to kill him with that stupid knife of his. Dita hovered away as she allowed Hibiki space. She didn't want to get in his way, for she knew this wasn't the time to get in the way. Hibiki arched forward as he plunged his way forward to the enemy ships. Several flag ships were in few, Hibiki turned to Dita. His eyes filled to the brim with fiery rage.

"DITA! READY THE WEAPONS! NOW!" he bellowed. Dita flinched, she felt like she couldn't move. Hibiki trembled with anger,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DAMMIT!"

Dita snapped out of her temporary paralysis, and hovered over to him. Still keeping her distance, she flicked her wrist which summoned the Nirvana's arsenal. Before she could release any of it, the man's sinister voice came again over the Nirvana.

"It looks like you don't have much to defend yourself." he hissed. This caused Hibiki to burst.

"Fuck... you." he said under his breath.


	27. Confessions Pt 1

_Sorry, i know i haven't given you a chapter fora few weeks. So here, enjoy!_

**Chapter Twenty- Seven: Confessions Pt. 1**

Meia soared through the darkness, keeping her sights on her new enemy. She felt her fighting instincts renew themselfs, she hadn't felt the excitement of a dog fight in nearly a year. She guided the dread fleet, every so often glancing over at her comrades. She was just about to accelerate forward, but was blinded by a red light. When she regained her sights, she noticed her controls were no longer the standard, run-of-the-mill ones she knew. But the second version of them, the ones that she remembered for when the Nirvana had transformed. Her legs were also in control, this was going to be one hell of a battle.

"Jura, are your controls the same as mine?" she asked.

"Sort of, but I don't remember my dread being black." she exclaimed. Meia realized herself that her dread was no longer the deep silver that she remembered but a pitch black. Taking a closer inspection on her controls, she realized that they too had changed. They were in different places this time around.

"What's going on?" she asked herself. Jura gasped.

"Barnette, Meia. Look at the Nirvana!" she yelled. Meia looked over and gasped herself.

"Where's... what happened?" she said, her eyes weren't deceiving her. The Nirvana was a jet black, purple electricity surrounded it. It looked like the alter ego of the Nirvana that destroyed the harvest mother ship. Unaware to her, something evil stirred under her nose.

Dita opened her eyes, she trembled in fear as she couldn't understand what had just happened. One moment, she was getting the Nirvana's defenses up and the next she was engulfed in a realm of black abyss. She shook her head, she looked down at her body and was expecting to see red strips around her body was instead found black ones going down her arms. Her mouth felt swollen, she lifted her hand and touched her lips. She panicked as she felt one of her teeth overlap her lip. Did it pop out or something? Under closer inspection, she realized that it actually had grown over her lip like those movies she used to watch. The vampire ones. After examining herself, she needed to know about Hibiki. But what she saw was something she'd rather not had the pleasure of witnessing. Hibiki hovered in front of her, his shoulders bobbing up and down hinting that he was breathing profusely. Black electricity surrounded him, rapidly bouncing off the now deep violent chamber walls. She really didn't know if she could approach him considering she felt a different presence around her that she knew wasn't friendly.

"Hibiki? Are... are you alright?" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Hibiki chuckled, but it wasn't the laugh of his own voice.

"Never better." he said in a hoarse voice. Dita gasped, his voice was being masked over by a much darker one. His eyes were a demonic red, what the hell happened?

"Nirvana Transformation: Complete with minor errors"

Hibiki shrugged off Dita's hand, and settled his gaze at his enemy. He smiled devilishly. The man appeared before him once again, looking rather frustrated.

"I see, that you've mastered some sort of technique. But your fate will still result in your dismay." he hissed. Hibiki didn't get angry by the comment, he was rather amused by it. He chuckled softly, as he smiled a toothy grin.

"That's what you think, but I shall show you the true meaning of fate" he spoke in rapid tone. Dita hovered away from him, she was afraid to do anything. Hibiki extended his arms in front of him, and with a furious push. Launched a rapid series of white missiles, they cut through the emptiness of space, avoiding anything that wasn't its target. They whizzed in a circular formation, until they hit directly into one of the flag ship. The ship was obliterated in an instant. Hibiki smiled menacingly, as his muscles twitched. He never felt so much power in the depths of his hands like this before, and for him to admit he didn't like it would make him a liar. His mind was devoured by greed as his body was taken back by the darkness. He didn't fear anything any longer, he no longer felt the constrictions of human emotion run through him as it once did before. He didn't feel remorse, he felt invincible. With another surge of dark power run through him, he lifted his arms up for a second attack.

"Hibiki, stop! You proved your point already!" she pleaded. Hibiki felt a surge of anger fill his mind, why was she stopping him? He could have killed everyone by now and she has to nerve to stop him? He shrugged his shoulders,

"This one is to prove my REAL existence. I will create a blast so sinister, I will scar the face of the universe forever." he whispered.

The Nirvana glowed a crimson red, afer which began drawing energy around it. Dita soon felt tears well around the brim of her eyes. She didn't want total destruction, she thought she could avoid it completely by being with the one she loved. But as it turned out, even that seemed to have its lower points. As Hibiki began to draw power, she had to think quickly.

"Stop!" she shouted. Hibiki stopped the massive charge and looked menacingly at her.

"What are you talking about? Don't you realize, that it was these people that made you sick? The ones that almost took you away from me? And now, you want me to show them mercy?" he asked with his dark eyes gleaming dully. Dita looked down at her feet, and began to think heavily on his words. What was she doing? Why wasn't she also taking her rage out on those people who tried to kill them? Why didn't she want to kill the person who beat her to near death when she was captured all those years ago? She lifted her head, her emotions ran wild through her brain. She didn't know what to feel, and the only thing that resulted was a steady stream of tears that fell from her cheeks. She tried to find words, but all that came to her was,

"Don't do it. You shouldn't take a life that's not yours to take." she whispered quietly. Hibiki stared at her in deep confusion. Before he could say anything, Dita hovered closer to him. He looked into her eyes and immediately he found a strange aura appear. Her eyes seemed lifeless.

A screen appeared before Dita, the strange man wanted action.

"Ah, so I see that Ms. Liebely has decided to take command of your ship. But lest we forget, I will not take you so likely because you're a women." he hissed between his teeth. Dita looked blankly at the screen as a small smirk spread across her face. She knew what to do.

"Hibiki..." she whispered.

His ears perked up.

"I finally understand now, the reason for all of this." she began. A light began to emit from her, like it was trying to escape after all this time. Hibiki had to shield his eyes,

"So much has happened, and I'm sure this is only the beginning. But without me, I'm sure I can reduce the amount of pain you sustain." she whispered gently. Hibiki didn't know where she was getting at, it sounded like she was going somewhere.

"Hibiki? Do you know the real reason for my illness?"

"No"

"I thought as much. Hibiki, I never had any illness. I never was on the verge of death." she said.

"I faked it"


	28. Confessions Pt 2

_Alright, this chapter is going to clear everything from the last one. I'm making up for the few weeks i didn't put up a chapter so here is this one. _

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Confessions Pt. 2**

Hibiki felt his heart freeze, like life itself had stopped to react to the news that hit him.

"What the hell do you mean? You 'faked' it?" he said feeling his body tremble with anger. Before Dita could respond, the man appeared once again on the screen, looking rather pleased this time around.

"I can explain that." he snarled. Hibiki's eyes darted to him, looking hurtful.

"No, I want to hear from her. Not you." he yelled. Dita turned to him, looking sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Hibiki. I had to do it. For your own safety." she whispered.

"What the hell do you mean by 'my' safety?" he said. Dita looked down as if she could no longer say what was in her mind.

"What she means is, that besides the blue haired young lady upstairs, Ms. Liebely was also working for me." the man said.

"WHAT!" yelled Hibiki. Dita quickly shut her eyes, she didn't want to see him like that. She didn't want to see a face that had just been betrayed.

"Ah, you see. When my henchmen knocked you out cold that day, we were about to kill you right off the bat. But your Ms. Liebely here, decided instead of such an untimely death that she would help us track your ship down. But then came the question, 'What if she were to lie about your whereabouts?' We came to the conclusion that we should inject Ms. Liebely with a liquid that serves as a tracking device. Without a doubt, it would cause her extreme pain. But we couldn't have anybody sneaking around. So, it was her job to pull it off as though she was ill. Nice work if I do say so myself. There was a delay, when you decided to commit suicide the tracking liquid wore off and the deal was off as well. Causing Dita to go under severe amounts of depressions. It wasn't until we realized that we also had another dog inside your ship." he said.

Hibiki's eyes began to water.

"So, you had Misty keep tabs on us. Is that it, you sick son of a bitch?" he said in a loud voice. "Why the hell do you want to kill me so badly?"

The man on the screen laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? We can't have someone with your power interfere with our planetary harvest."

"What? Planetary? Who are you?" asked Hibiki. The man smiled.

"I have no name, but I have a very large significance with your planet Tarak and Ms. Liebely's Mejare." he said.

Hibiki waited for him to continue.

"Back before anything of this started, people of Earth wanted to head for the stars and expand life through out the universe. Someone needed a scientist to help them reach this goal." he said.

Dita froze.

"It was you wasn't it? You're the one who started space travel. You're the one who found the planets on which men and women should live on." she whispered.

"Exactly, but my real agenda was so much different. When I was ready to initiate my real plan. A select few got in the way." he said.

The man pointed at Hibiki.

"It was your family that knew about my plans from the beginning. When they were gone, I thought you also had perished. But I see that you somehow managed to survive. I had spend all my time to track you down, and that day when I captured you was the day I was waiting for. Like I said, I was going to kill you but Ms. Liebely had made me think otherwise."

Hibiki then darted his sights at Dita.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you put me through all of this shit? Why? Huh? Why?" he asked. Dita smiled.

"I did it to protect you. And now that I completed that, it's time for me to make things right,"

Hibiki felt a pull on his shoulders, it wasn't until he found himself on the floor of the bridge that the Nirvana had ejected him from navigation. He scrambled to his feet.

"What! No! Dita let me in!" he yelled. The glowing orb that once signified the navigation deck was now a dull green, somehow she was preventing him from going back in. As Hibiki banged the edges of the navigation entrance, a giant screen appeared before him. Dita's face was visible in it.

"Dita! Let me in NOW!" Hibiki yelled. Dita smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Hibiki, don't be sad." she whispered.

"Sad? What the hell are you talking about? You're pissing me off!" he yelled at her. Dita was unfazed by the shouting. She simply looked into his eyes, her blue eyes gleamed brightly and passionately at him.

"You are, your pride is the only thing concealing it. Your heart knows what I'm about to do and yet you still won't allow that to enter your mind." she said. Hibiki felt tears leave his eyes, why was he becoming so tearful?

"Dita, please. Just open the damn navigation port." he said in watery bursts.

"Hibiki, stay strong. Like I said, with me gone you will no longer have to go through all of this. I'm the sole reason why everything happened the way it did." she whispered.

Hibiki stared at her, his eyes felt sore. He couldn't believe that he let this happen. She knew what was she going to do. She was going to sacrifice her life, she knew the man wanted at least one of them out of the picture. And now that he no longer needed Dita, she was the first one to be taken out.

"DITA!" yelled Hibiki.

Dita hovered in the center of the navigation chamber, feeling the anxiety of death breath down her neck. A screen appeared before her.

"So, I guess it's just you and I, Ms. Liebely." said the man. Dita crossed her arms and looked at him with a stunning smile.

"Well, since we are no longer business partners. I guess it's time we settle this now. Put up your weapons, I'm not going to die without having my fair share of fun." she snarled.

"Alright, but I should say to you that death is the only solace you will ever find in the universe. Today, you will die." he responded.

"Maybe so, but I will die trying."


	29. Sacrifise

_Alright, I'm sorry to say that the story is coming to an end. No, i can't extend it any longer because no one likes a lagging story. So, i appreciate those people who have been reading the story ever since it first began. That's why i'm dedicating this story to those who love vandread and this fic. You know who you are._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sacrifise**

A beam of red light soon erupted from the depths of the enemy fleet, alarming everyone in the Nirvana to take their respective places. Hibiki felt his pupils shrink as he stared into the sights of the red beam, his legs couldn't move. What could he do? Maybe that's what kept him from moving, his fear of not knowing what to do in this sort of situation. The Nirvana was hit on directly, sending it off its calm balanced course in space.

Dita felt every single cell of her body erupt in pain. She clenched her teeth together, in hope of suppressing her pain filled screams. Without Hibiki, she knew she wouldn't be able to survive, but if she were to endure enough of it. There might be some mercy handed to her.

"Is that all you got?" she yelled.

"Not all at, but I hope you do know your plan will not work." the man hissed.

How? How did he know?

"That's why you're coming with me." he yelled.

Before anything, before anyone knew what to do next. The Nirvana stopped abruptly, Hibiki who was kneeling on the floor quickly looked up and made fists. What happened?

Hibiki found himself once again standing on the edge of the navigation deck, the orb was now a bright green. Was she letting him in?

Without a moment to spare, he jumped in and hoped the next thing he saw was Dita.

Hibiki hovered in the navigation chamber, his heart began to race as his worst fear became a harsh reality.

Dita was gone.

"Dita! DITA!" he yelled.

She was gone, but how could she get out of such a place. Was it possible?

"Where are you? Dita!" he shouted.

The man appeared in front of him, looking rather pleased with whatever sick plan he had to be scheming. For some reason, he knew it had to concern Dita.

"Where is she? Where's Dita?" he yelled. The man smiled devilishly and stepped away revealing his secret. Hibiki cupped his mouth in horror when he saw Dita chained to a nearby wall, how did he? How? How did he take Dita from right under his nose? The man then went up to Dita, holding a greedy grin on his face. The screen seemed to be the only thing guiding him.

"Don't you hurt her!" Hibiki commanded. With that, the man drew the same exact knife he held to Hibiki's neck all those years ago. The knife was the same, but the neck he held it to was different.

"Or what? Hibiki Tokai, surrender now. You no longer have the second key to active your ships capabilities. Do it, and I shall see to it that I kill both of you quick." he said.

"HIBIKI! TAKE THEM OUT! DESTROY HIM!" yelled Dita from the background.

"I can't" said Hibiki, he hung his head and stared down at his feet. "I can't lose you, you'll die if I do it."

"Then you're a fool! Hibiki, please, do it! You don't need me!" responded Dita.

"Of course I do!"

"No, you DON'T!"

"I'm not going to do it!" yelled Hibiki,

"Then you're as good as dead!" Dita yelled back.

"I will **_not_ **do it"

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"If that's the case, I HATE you."

Hibiki gasped.


	30. Unknown Rebirth

_Alright, here it is. The Unedited version will be up in a month or so._

**Chaper Thirty: Unknown Rebirth**

Dita could feel the pain of what she had said pierce her heart, she knew she didn't mean it, but she had to say something that would snap Hibiki from his act. After all, she knew better than anyone how emotions could decided whether or not someone has the balls to do something. Feeling her heart droop with pain, she pushed aside her love and stared down her lover.

"Come on, Hibiki. Destroy the anti-fleet now." she said.

There was a pause.

Dita stared nervously at the Nirvana, she couldn't tell him. She couldn't make the situation any worse, well, she could have told him she had not been captured. She could have told him that she left on her own will. But why really damage something any further that had already been damaged from the start? Dita then noticed the Nirvana had sprung to life, its arsenal then revealed itself. The dreads zoomed from the mighty ship, wielding a offensive stance.

Hibiki let his hair fall in front of his face, he didn't want anyone to see how he really felt. Keeping his eyes hidden, he lifted his hands in front of him and crossed them slightly making the Nirvana hiss. His mind kept on searching for an excuse, something that would be enough to stop him from creating a deeper hole that he had already made. He couldn't imagine having Dita's death on his shoulders, nor waiting for the day he would have to tell his children that he was the reason they had no mother. Quickly feeling the rush of no real possible way to settle this without a life being taken, he lifted his arms over his head.

Dita felt her body tingle with anxiety, she wanted to die. That was the very truth, she wanted to be liberated from her restraints of life. But she didn't want to lose her life to the hands of people who made them begin this journey in the first place. She would rather have her life taken away from her from the arms of her lover. She couldn't explain why, but she knew this was the end. And oddly enough, she didn't want to resist it. Death was already inevitable. What she had done to Hibiki would drive any person to their own grave. After all, she had betrayed him. She never had the strength to tell Hibiki, that she had desired something much more than what she had already had. She couldn't possibly tell Hibiki that once in her life she felt like doing something wild. So she knew when the Anti-human leader told Hibiki that she had no choice but to help them out was just a barrier to protect Dita from her own shit infested water. That was only a cover up, but there was no use now to tell Hibiki the truth. She would in fact take this to her grave, she would take that and her love to the grave. To an eternal slumber.

Dita kept herself quiet as she looked onto the Nirvana, hopefully this wouldn't be the last sight she would see before her time was up.

"Hibiki Tokai! You heard the lady! If you're the man you think you are. Then I DARE, you to take a shot at this fleet without first concerning your dear girlfriend, here." said the Anti-human fleet leader (the man).

Hibiki heard the echo of his voice, he couldn't shake it off.

The Nirvana hissed loudly, making its arsenal arm itself. All of the visible guns began to slowly guide themselfs to their target. All of which aimed themselfs to the main ship of the Anti-human fleet.

"Don't do it, Hibiki. You're going to regret it, I swear." said the fleet leader.

The Nirvana's guns cocked themselfs, sending a loud echo through space. Tension began to rise between both fleets. Dita stared at the Nirvana, clenching her teeth.

"Come on, Hibiki." whispered Dita.

Bright lights began to hover over the hollow openings of the missile launchers, hinting that they were soon to be deployed.

"Tokai! You don't know what you're doing! Think about the mother of your children, they won't be able to forgive their father of murder nor manslaughter."

A screen soon appeared before Dita, showing Hibiki looking aimlessly at his feet, his hair still covering his eyes.

"Please... forgive me. Dita." whispered Hibiki, his shoulders began to bob up and down. Clearly he was trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Do what you need to do Hibiki. Do it not for my sake, but rather for the new life's that will come about after you end this." whispered Dita.

Hibiki jerked his arms upward, effecting the few hair blades that hid his eyes. Dita felt tears well up in her eyes, they both knew what had needed to be done. The leader of the enemy fleet grew desperate. He soon withdrew a pistol from his hidden holster and pointed it at Dita's temple.

"Hibiki, stop this now! Or Dita's death would really mean nothing." yelled the leader. But to Dita's surprise, the Nirvana didn't let up.

The Nirvana deployed every single missile in it's arsenal.

"I'M SO SORRY DITA!" yelled Hibiki.

Dita could no longer see in front of her, the light that emitted from the missiles blinded her. But she felt a smile spread across her face.

"I love you Hibiki..."


	31. The End

Hibiki stared in shock at what he had done, space around them lit up from the after affects of the intense explosions that caused invisible ripples to rock the Nirvana. Tears fell silently down his face, not wanting to end. After everything cleared, there was nothing left of the enemy. Nothing. He slowly turned his head to the radar that was located behind him, indeed the radar could not detect anything around them.

She was gone.

He killed her.

And there was nothing more he could do.

Hibiki hovered down to his knees, keeping his tear filled eyes on the scene. Not wanting to believe that he had finished what he was destined to do, to finish off a life that wasn't his to be taking.

"Dita... I'm sorry." Hibiki said feeling as though he was about to burst. He wanted to end it all, without someone who he had spent years with, without someone he had children with, wasn't there by his side any longer. And was never going to be. He could still smell Dita's scent, he could still feel her long burgundy hair. He could still see her bright blue eyes. But what he felt could no longer happen, what he felt was no longer a reality but rather a fantasy. A stupid fantasy, that no matter how much he wished for would never ever come true. He was now alone. Even if the whole Nirvana was like a family to him, it still wasn't enough to replace his true love. It wouldn't be enough to replace his future. And to make matters worse...

He was the one who killed her.

He was the one who took her life away.

He shut his eyes, he was afraid to open them. Hoping that all of this was a dream. But to his dismay, nothing was a dream. Hibiki soon found himself kneeling down in front of the navigation deck, the entire crew looking down on him in confusion. They had clearly no idea of what happened to Dita, for the conversation that went between him and the fleet were private. All they knew was that Hibiki had destroyed them, but with the absence of Dita. That did manage to raise a few eyebrows. Finally, Ezra stepped from the crowd, her eyes looking down in distraught.

"Where's Dita?" she asked kneeling down to him. Hibiki couldn't let them see his face, he didn't want them to see the state he was in, he couldn't let them see the endless stream of tears flow over his cheeks. But he couldn't suppress the pressure of someone's death weigh heavily on his shoulders. He was also unaware that...

... he was sobbing.

"Hibiki! What's wrong?" asked Ezra. "What happened?"

He looked up to her, his vision blurred.

"I... killed... her."

"Who?" she said now shaking him.

"Dita" he said, trembling. "I had to, it was the only way I could save the rest of us."

Everyone gasped.

"Why Ezra?"

Ezra stared at Hibiki, her eyes half open. She tried to figure out the question.

"Why what?" she asked.

The room was quiet.

"Why am I given all of these decisions that I must make, and regardless of what my answer is, someone is always being taken away from. Stripped from me, why are people given the decision to sacrifice a life that I love to say thousands that I care for as well." he said sobbing under his words.

Ezra couldn't give him an answer, even though there was one to offer.

That life was both the easiest thing to lose, and yet the hardest thing to maintain. The only solace she could find was to comfort.

That in the end, they had lost a valuable team member, a mother...

... and a friend.

_Disregard what the title chapter says, this is not the ending. _


	32. Until Next Time

It had been nearly two months since that day, Hibiki walked slowly and solemnly down the corridor wearing a black suit, his heart ached as he forced himself to walk through to his destination. In his hands, he held a picture of Dita. It had been difficult to wake up in the morning every single day, and realize that the one he would give his life for wasn't there to greet him with a loving smile. But instead, he was now waking up feeling that he was alone in the universe.

He turned a corner and entered the bridge, he looked up and scanned the environment which had been stained with the sense of grief. All of the crew members noticed Hibiki walk in, and immediately they went into a double line. All of them were standing straight, allowing Hibiki to walk through the gap they left between them. At the edge of the bridge sat a monument dedicated to Dita, a dozen soft lit candles surrounded it. As Hibiki, slowly inched his way to it, he began to feel tears well up inside his eyes. He was tired of crying and often forced himself not to, but even so, he still found himself whimpering inside.

He placed the picture of Dita onto the chest high monument, realizing he was still the captain of the ship, he forced himself to stand straight and with a last bit of effort, lifted his hand to his head. He saluted her as a soldier in space frontier. With that gesture, everyone saluted the fallen soldier (even though it was rather difficult to say it that way, it was much more out of respect). Hibiki stared straight out into space and kept a serious look, but silently, tears fell from his eyes. If Dita was watching him, she would know how much he missed her.

**.:Some Planet far away:.**

The sun beat down onto the urban scenery, hover vehicles zoomed down the streets, public transportation echoed through the air. The basic city life, among the crowd of people who walked through the sidewalks, a burgundy haired woman walked silently. She stared outward, not wanting to draw attention. She turned a corner, and entered a office complex.

It's had been nearly two months since she left, but for some reason. She knew it was for the best, it wasn't like she wanted to leave, she really had no choice. She missed him, but for now, she would have to focus on her new job that will eventually help her get to her lover. She still beared the scars from her last battle, but they were reminders from her old life and for some reason, she didn't want to foget.

She walked through the lobby and headed for the elevators. When she retreated from pressing the elevator button, she jumped, standing next to her way a fellow co-worker who she hadn't seen walk over. She sighed, how long would she to avoid co-worker relations.

"Hey, how's it going."

"Fine"

"What do you say that you and I go out? Huh? A night on the town?"

"Pete, I can't go out with you."

"Why not?" asked Pete.

"Because, it wouldn't be right."

"Is it because of that guy?" he asked.

The woman quickly looked out into the window that was right next to her. It wouldn't be right, she couldn't cheat. Even if her lover wasn't with her.

"You know, you have beautiful blue eyes..."

"Stop!" she interrupted. "Stop hitting on me, I have a husband, and one day. He will find me."

"Please, Dita." he said.

Dita looked out the window and smiled.

"Until then, I'll be waiting"

**.: _End Transmission _:. **

_I would like to thank everyone for reading my fan-fic. It has been a pleasure to deliver you a story this successful. I hope you all like the ending._

_This is Soulimpared...out. _


	33. Vandread: Secrets of Dita and Hibiki 2

_I've decided that many people loved this fic, I'm going to have to delay the unedited version of this story for a while because i can't find the first drafts of this story. And i honestly cannot remember what everything was in the beginning. So, I've decided to give you a preivew of the SEQUELto this story. Here's a sample..._

**Vandread: The Confessions of Dita and Hibiki**

**Chapter One: Up all night, Sleepall Day**

Dita lied awake in her bed as she stared at the ceiling. She could no longer wait, she couldn't. How can she? Hibiki was probably looking for her at that very moment, and yet she was lying in the comforts of her silk made bed. But what did seem to disturb her was the only question that seem to shock even herself.

How did she make it out of that explosion alive?

It was quite simple, she thought.

It was Hibiki.

As she was about to think more on the situation, she heard a loud banging from the entrance to her apartment. She sighed, for some reason, she sort of like living alone. Almost reluctant, she swung her feet off the bed and sluggishly lifted herself up. Automatically, her head suddenly jerked to her alarm clock.

3:45 a.m.

Hmm, might as well. She wasn't tired to begin with.

She traveled through the darkened apartment, her hands were slightly elevated so she wouldn't collide with anything. After all, she was still getting used to her environment. Finally, she felt the handle to the front door and opened it.

A tall man stood at her doorway, his black and white uniform seemed to be the only thing she could make out for her eyes were trying to adjust.

"Sorry to disturb you, madam. But there seems to be a visitor here for you." the tall clerk said softly.

Dita rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Can this 'visitor', wait until later today?" she asked slowly.

"I'm afraid that cannot be possible." he replied.

"Is it that urgent?" she asked. "What does the visitor want?"

"Well, he says he's a dear friend of yours, and if I'm not mistaken. He says he is your husband."

Dita's heart lit up as she pushed past the clerk and into the hallway, still in her pajamas she turned around the corner and with anxiety ran down the hallway stairs. As she came to the lobby, she burst through, and the first thing she saw was a man...

... with messy black hair and deep brown eyes.

"There you are"

**.:Transmission Halted:. **


End file.
